Siblings and Co
by sunshine-48
Summary: There was something to be said about redheads having fiery tempers. Obviously, the people who created that saying haven’t met Abigail Danvers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. I wish I did because I really did like The Covenant and I loved Reid. I think I fell in love with him. I first saw him in that episode in Bones. Holy crap, I fell in love. I went on and on about him being so hot that I looked him up and lo and behold I see him on the commercial for The Covenant and I flip out. He's gorgeous, don't you agree? Which is why this story will be about him. Because seriously, he rocks my life. So do the others!

Like I said, I own nothing which makes me sad but nevertheless I will never stop looking. My eyes are my soul. Yeah right, they just excuse me for looking at hot guys.

Pairings: I honestly don't know. Whatever makes me happy I guess.

Summary: There was something to be said about red-heads having fiery tempers. Obviously, the people who created that saying haven't met Abigail Danvers

* * *

There was something to be said about red-heads having fiery tempers. Obviously, the people who created that saying haven't met Abigail Danvers. She was your average everyday sixteen year old girl. Her hormones were raging, she liked the upcoming pop and rap scene, she liked flirting, she liked flaunting and when she had time she'd do her homework. What wasn't average was that she had a brother exactly ten months older then her with supernatural powers.

Honestly, the only wizard or warlock or sorcerer or whatever they liked to call male witches, that she knew of was…Harry Potter. Weren't females the preferred humans for magical powers? Apparently, in their messed up family magic preferred males. _What-ever_. That so didn't concern her. Well, it did. But that was only when she got jealous of her brother.

Which unfortunately for her but amusing to her brothers other friends (which unfortunately for her also had powers) was quite often. It wasn't her fault. It was human nature to feel jealously.

Well, at least she had one thing on her brother. She knew what it was like to be normal. However, being normal was _vastly_ overrated.

As of right now though, normal was all she knew as she sat in her English class and watched as her Professor walked back and forth making her dizzy while going on and on about Ophelia and her love for Hamlet. Abigail rolled her eyes and laid her head on her folded arms. She started to hum softly underneath her breath. "Miss Danvers, would you care to shed your opinion on Hamlet and Ophelia?"

She lifted her head up and looked at her teacher. Her cold blue eyes staring at him definitely. "Not really."

Whispers flew about the room and her Professor smiled boldly and crossed his arms. "Why is that Miss Danvers?" He gestured around the room. "I have heard from almost everyone on this topic and yet you refuse to give your opinion. Do you not believe that Hamlet loved Ophelia?"

Abigail scoffed. "He told her to go to a _nunnery_. While to the minds of simpletons it means a place where, get this, nuns go, however nunnery in that day and age also meant a whorehouse. So you basically have Hamlet, who on one side has a mother who married his uncle, gets shipped off to his death and sees the ghost of his murdered father while on the other side he has a girl who is head over heels in love with him and all he tells her is that she's worth nothing just like whores." She tucked her long ebony hair behind her ears. "So in my conclusion Professor Davis, it's not that I don't believe Hamlet didn't love Ophelia, I just believe _he_ wasn't _worthy_ of _her_ love. And if Ophelia had half a brain she would have cut off all ties with him before it led to her untimely death."

"So what you're saying is that Hamlet didn't deserve Ophelia's love?" Professor Davis repeated.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "That's what I just said."

The bell rang and the class shuffled out eager for lunch. Abigail stuffed her books in her backpack and walked down the steps. She was at the door when she heard the Professor call her name. She bit back a groan. _Honestly, what could he want now?_ She thought irritably.

"It was good to hear your opinion Abigail. I wish that you would talk more other then lay your head and wish to be anywhere but here." He sat down on his desk. "You're quite the opinionated girl."

"I'm quite aware of that." She mocked.

Professor Davis laughed. "Apparently, you're sarcastic too."

Abigail sighed. "Professor, really, is there a reason for this? If not I'm really hungry and I want to actually find a seat in the cafeteria."

He held up his hands. "I just wanted to say that you're doing well. Keep up the good work. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up giving you a recommendation for Harvard."

It was Abigail's turn to laugh. "Sorry to burst your bubble Professor but Harvard is my brother's dream not mine." She turned around and twisted the doorknob. The door was open and she was about to step out of the classroom when she heard Professor Davis speak again.

"That's right Caleb. He did extremely well in this class. I'm glad to see that you're following his paved path. How's Caleb doing anyways?"

A tight smile crossed her lips. She turned her head around. "Oh Caleb? He's just _spiffing_." With that she walked out of the class and slammed the door shut.

Yes, Abigail Danvers was fuming with anger. It seemed that wherever she went, whoever taught her always seemed to teach her older brother first.

She hated that she had shoes to fill. She hated even more that she knew those shoes would be too big for her.

* * *

Big houses meant nothing to Abigail when all she did was eat and sleep in it. In the morning she'd get up, get dressed and catch a ride with her brother. Sometimes when her brother was busy she'd catch the bus or walk. It depended on how she was feeling that day. On this particular day, she walked. It was Friday and all she wanted to do was eat catch a little bit of sleep, get dressed and go to Nicky's. She and Nicky made a deal a year ago when she was fifteen. It also helped that she was friends with his niece. By the time she reached home it was already starting to get dark. She fished out her keys and unlocked the door. She opened it, walked in and closed it. She frowned when she heard voices from the living room. On closer inspection she realized that it was her brother and his friends.

She walked in and tightened her grasp on the straps of her backpack. She looked around. "Where's mom?" She asked her brother.

Caleb looked up and smiled at his sister. "Hey." She nodded back. He shrugged. "We came and she was gone. My guess is that she went to the _barn_."

Abigail nodded and made an_ O_ shape with her mouth. She looked at the three other boys and nodded at them. Pogue Parry nodded back and flashed her a smile that she guessed made his girlfriend Kate Tunney melt. Tyler Sims lifted his right hand and waved at her muttering a hello. She turned around and watched as Reid Garwin lifted his eyebrows at her as his eyes roamed over her body. She ignored the flutter her stomach made and turned back around to her brother. "Are you going to Nicky's tonight?" She asked innocently.

Caleb looked at her. "Yeah, why?"

"Can I get a ride with you?" She asked.

"No." Caleb didn't waste anytime answering her.

"Caleb, come on. Please."

"No."

"Why not? Give me one reason why I can't go."

"You're _sixteen_." Caleb answered. "Is that a reason good enough?"

"Caleb, Claire will be there and you know that Nicky would never let anything happen to his niece and you know me. Please Caleb." Abigail looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Abby," He said getting up; he put his hands on her shoulders. "Just listen to me this once. No you can not go to Nicky's. You're sixteen."

"You were sixteen when you first went. It's not like this will be the first time either, so why are you being like this?"

"I said no Abby."

"Yeah Abby, you should listen to your older brother." Reid teased.

She growled at him. "Shut your mouth Garwin or I'll staple it shut." She snapped.

"I know you did not just say-" He was silenced when Caleb narrowed his eyes at him.

"Abby…no."

"Why not?!" She raised her voice. "Is it because you think I can't take care of myself? Well gee Caleb, I may not have powers like you and your other friends do but I know how to take care of myself. And if you want proof go ask Aaron Abbot. I'm pretty sure _he'll_ tell you."

"What does Aaron Abbot have to do with you?" Pogue wondered.

"That seals the deal." Caleb said. "You're not going."

She stomped her feet and stared up at Caleb. He stared back at her. She let out a loud curse and turned around. Her hair, now in a ponytail, swinging with her. She stopped at the entrance of the living room and turned back around. "Oh and Caleb? Professor Davis was wondering how you were doing." She spat venom dripping from every word. She turned back around and stomped up the stairs.

Caleb sadly looked at the spot where his sister had once occupied. He knew what she meant by the comment even though it baffled his friends. He wondered idly if his sister hated _him_ as much as she hated being _compared _to him.

* * *

She sat down on her bed the phone on her ear. "It's not fair Kate." She complained into the phone. Even though there was a year age difference between Kate Tunney and herself Kate was always there for her. Being the only girl and surrounded by guys for most of her life with the exception of Claire, Kate took on the role as being the older sister for Abigail. "You were _all_ sixteen the first time you guys went to Nicky's."

"Sweetie," Kate said, sitting on her own bed in Spenser Academy. "Your brother is just trying to look out for you. While I don't agree with him because I know you can take care of yourself, I can see where he's coming from."

"I know. I just want to have fun. For one night I want to Abigail Danvers. Not Abigail Danvers the sister to the Almighty and Great Caleb Danvers."

"How about this, I'll make you a deal. Are you listening?" Kate asked.

Abigail nodded. "I'm listening."

"Okay, you get your stuff ready whatever you're going to wear tonight and put it into a bag. I'll come pick you up in ten minutes. I'll bring you back here to my dorm and we'll get ready here. That way you'll come with me, we'll have fun and then you'll leave with me. Would that be okay with you?"

"Kate, seriously?" Abigail asked excitedly.

"Abby, sweetie, I know what its like to have an older brother so yes, seriously. Wear something sexy. Impress some boys. I want you to have fun tonight. Be Abigail Danvers."

"You are _God-send_." Abigail stated.

"Why thank-you. I'm sure Pogue would agree too."

"Ew…too much information."

Kate laughed. "I'm leaving now, so get ready. Bye honey."

"Bye Kate."

Once Abigail hung up she shot off her bed and rummaged through her closet. She examined her clothes and picked a few bottoms and shirts off their hangers. She bent down and grabbed her dancing bag. She threw the contents out and put the new ones in. She grabbed her shoes and shoved them in with the clothes. Next she crossed to her bureau, opened the top drawer, taking her make-up bag, brush and some accessories with her. She plunged them into the bag and zipped it up. She walked out her bedroom door and raced down the stairs.

She sighed as she poked her head into the living room. "Kate's coming to pick me up." She stated. Without waiting to hear the response she opened the door and walked outside. She walked down the pathway and opened the gate.

She waited for Kate on the sidewalk looking back at the mansion that loomed over her.

* * *

She did a once over in Kate's car before they got out. She could hear the music vibrate as they made their way closer to the teen club. She looked down at what she was wearing. After an hour and a half of debating on what she should wear they settled on white jean Capri pants with a gold sequined shirt that matched her gold flats. Abigail fingered her pentagram necklace that Caleb gave her for her thirteenth birthday. She remembered what he said when he gave it to her too.

'_Just because you don't have powers like me doesn't mean that you're not special. This necklace is to remind you that whatever happens, I'm your brother. And despite the fact that I have powers and you don't, you'll always come first to me.'_

It was the first time that Abigail saw her brother look at her with his eyes shining and for that moment she forgot how everyone compared her to him. She forgot the expectations and relished in the fact that no matter what happened Caleb Danvers really did care about his younger sister.

"You ready to have fun?" Kate asked smiling at the sixteen year old.

Abigail nodded. "I'm ready to go in the back room with a hottie."

"You mean Reid?" Kate laughed at Abigail's facial expression. "Abby, I see the way you look at him. Just be glad that Caleb doesn't see it or else he'd beat both of your asses."

"I don't like Reid." Abigail muttered.

"_Denial_," Kate started, "Isn't just a river in Egypt."

She laughed harder when Abigail blushed.

* * *

Nicky's was packed when they walked in. Teenagers from both public and private were there to unwind. Abigail grinned as she noticed the males who didn't go to Spenser. She looked at the bar and her grin turned into a smile as she saw her friend Claire talking with her uncle. She nudged Kate. "I see Claire." She yelled over the music. "I'm going to talk to her."

Kate nodded. "I'm going to Pogue. You know where. Have fun and be safe." The darker skinned girl watched at Abigail made her way over to her redheaded friend. She smiled at the black-haired girl knowing that tonight was all about her. She looked to the corner and caught sight of her boyfriend. She walked over and sat down on his lap. He looked surprised to see her but kissed her not a moment later.

"Kate?" Caleb yelled, "Where's Abby?"

"With Claire." She yelled back. She smiled sheepishly and watched as all four guys turned their heads to catch a glimpse of the sixteen year old.

Reid whistled. "_No way_ is that your sister Caleb. She's _hot_." He winced when Caleb slapped him on the head.

"She's _my sister_." Caleb hissed.

Kate hit him on the arm. "Leave her alone and let her have some fun." She ordered.

They all watched as Claire made her way over to the jukebox and put her quarter in. a familiar tune rang out and Abigail's head whipped back to her friend. She threw her head back and laughed. She slithered in between the people fully aware of the stares she was getting. She reached Claire and joined her on the space that was slowly being packed with bodies dancing.

_They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

As the music pounded from the jukebox, she got lost in it. Swaying her hips and moving her body to the rhythm she was aware of the attention she was grabbing.

_My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

Claire gestured with her head behind her and mouthed, '**Ayden**.' Abigail turned around and came face to face with Ayden Withermore. She knew him from Claire. He went to the same public school as Claire and was in the red-heads Math and English class. Claire had the decency to introduce them. She turned her head to face Claire only to find that she was having just as much fun with another male friend from school. She gave Abigail a thumbs up sign and continued dancing. Abigail gave her full attention to her dancing partner.

_Police think they can see me lean  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
When you see me ride by they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen  
Ride with a new chick, she like hold up  
Next to the playstation controller is a full clip and my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma  
Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone  
Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies  
Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies  
Laws of patrolling you know they hate me  
Music turned all the way up until the maximum_

Ayden was tall, green eyes and had blonde hair. Along with a rock hard body that Abigail had the pleasure of seeing he had a dimpled smile that could make any girl melt. He reminded her of another blonde boy that she **tried** not to think about. She hated that _tried_ was the key word in that sentence. They danced together until the song was done and even then she knew that he was reluctant to let go. She turned to Claire and motioned to her that she was going to find Kate. Claire nodded and turned back around to her boy toy.

Abigail made her way once again through the people. Smiling and nodding to the people she knew. Once she reached the table she was looking for she grabbed a seat next to Tyler Sims. She smiled at Kate. Kate leaned over the table. "What I want to know is who the boy you were dancing with is."

Abigail laughed. "His name is Ayden Withermore and he's a friend of Claire's."

"He's hot." Kate said. She kissed Pogue's cheek afterwards.

Abigail turned towards her brother. She saw his sour look. "Don't be mad. I just wanted to have some fun tonight."

"The way you were dancing with that guy, you've had more then enough fun."

Abigail turned her head slowly towards Reid. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry is that supposed to mean something?" She sat back. "Last time I checked you weren't my keeper and I know that you aren't now either. So do me a favor and but out." She sighed and rubbed her head. Suddenly she wasn't feeling that well. She looked at Caleb when he stood up. "You're going home?"

He nodded. "I've got to get up early tomorrow."

She got up with him. "I'll go too." She turned to Kate. Kate stood up and hugged Abigail. "I'll get my stuff from you later on." Kate nodded. "Thanks Kate. For tonight. I needed that."

Kate laughed and said. "What you need is that boy."

"Trust me, I've had him." Abigail laughed along with the dark-skinned girl.

She smiled at both Pogue and Tyler kissing them on the cheek. She looked at Reid. She took Caleb's half full beer and poured it on his head. She tapped his cheek. "Have a nice night Reid."

She smiled as she watched the table laugh and laughed herself when she saw her brother laugh along too.

As they exited out of Nicky's Caleb put his arm around Abigail's neck and it made her smile softly.

Maybe the brother she knew wasn't as gone as she first thought he was.

* * *

Okay so what do you guys think? I just watched the Covenant movie again and it's been bugging me. I know it's been done before but I just needed to get it out. I know that it's a long first chapter but I need to get the introductions done and over with. So this would take place a week before everything starts and hopefully the next chapter will have more brother and sister interaction because they play a big part in each other's lives. Or at least in the story.

Be warned that it may be slightly AU in a way ad things may change from the movie. We'll see how it goes. Hopefully you all liked and please leave a review. It would be most helpful!

Thanks for taking the time to read it!

Signing off

Books.

P.S. The song is Ridin' Dirty by Chamillionaire. Personally, I hate rap but my character does.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. I wish I did because I really did like The Covenant and I loved Reid. I think I fell in love with him. I first saw him in that episode in Bones. Holy crap, I fell in love. I went on and on about him being so hot that I looked him up and lo and behold I see him on the commercial for The Covenant and I flip out. He's gorgeous, don't you agree? Which is why this story will be about him. Because seriously, he rocks my life. So do the others!

Like I said, I own nothing which makes me sad but nevertheless I will never stop looking. My eyes are my soul. Yeah right, they just excuse me for looking at hot guys.

Pairings: I honestly don't know. Whatever makes me happy I guess.

Summary: There was something to be said about red-heads having fiery tempers. Obviously, the people who created that saying haven't met Abigail Danvers

* * *

Sarah Wenham looked in awe at the school before her. She had only imagined in her dreams of going to a school like this. She smiled lightly, her spirits lifted. _'Maybe,'_ she thought idly,_ 'Harvard isn't as far away as I thought'_. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she walked up the steps taking in the sights of the gothic looking private school. She felt giddy walking through the halls. Everyone was alive with laughter and talked non-stop. She looked down at her hand that held a slip of paper. **Room 325** stared at her in bold. She looked around and to her disappointment found that she had absolutely no idea of how to get to her room. 

She let out a sigh. She turned her head to the right and saw a girl. She had long wavy black hair that reached down past her shoulders, her pale complexion seemed to glow in the light of the hallway and her light brown eyes rolled when a boy came up to talk to her. It wasn't just how the girl looked that caught Sarah's attention it was how she held herself. The black-haired girl held herself with such confidence that it made Sarah's own self-esteem get knocked down a few pegs. The blonde smiled and nearly laughed aloud when she saw the black-haired girl give a death stare to the boy who had come up beside her. The boy lowered his head; his shoulder's slumped down in defeat and walked away.

Sarah began to wonder if that girl treated everyone that way or if it was just for those certain special people. She shook her head and turned around the opposite way…only to collide with another person. Sarah's books were scattered on the floor as she hurriedly picked them up all the while apologizing to the person that she knocked down. "I'm so sorry; really it's all my fault."

"Yeah, it _really_ is." A voice sneered.

Sarah looked up and immediately regretted it. The girl was glaring at Sarah while she got up with the help of her friends. She had curls and by the looks of her, Sarah came to the conclusion that once you were on her bad side, you were on her bad side. "Look, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"Who are you anyway? You look new." The other girl asked impatiently.

Sarah blinked. "Uh, I am new. My name's Sarah Wenham and I just moved here from Boston Public-"

The other girl cut her off again, "A public school? _Ew_. I guess they're letting anyone into Spenser these days."

"It started when they let you in." A voice cut in. The voice was sharp and hate dripped from every word. Sarah turned around to see who had come into the conversation and to her surprise it was the girl that Sarah was observing earlier. "It would do you well Kira to just turn around."

"Well, if it isn't _Abigail Danvers_." Kira stated.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "I'm well aware of my name _Kira Snider_," She mocked, "What I'm not aware of is why the Hell you're still standing in front of me. This picking on people and trying to make yourself seem like you're so much better then everyone else when really it's only because you have a stick up your ass, is getting old and pathetic."

Kira took a step closer to Abigail. Sarah watched as Abigail left her side and advanced towards Kira. "You have the nerve." Kira hissed. "If we weren't in school I'd-"

"You'd _what_? Bore me to tears with your overused routine? It isn't working Kira, drop the act and while you're at it…drop dead." With that Abigail took Sarah by the elbow and dragged away from the seething Kira Snider. Abigail glanced at the girl walking beside her. She spun around in front of the blonde and stuck out her hand. "My name is Abigail Danvers but I'm pretty sure you've already gathered that right?"

Sarah smiled and nodded shaking Abigail's extended hand. "Yeah. I'm Sarah Wenham. I just transferred from Boston Public. So why do people not like people who go to Public school?"

Abigail rolled her eyes and dropped Sarah's hand; they continued to walk down the hallway. "Don't take anything Kira says seriously. She's a lying bitch who likes to think she's all that when really she's nothing but Aaron Abbot's whore."

"Who's Aaron Abbot?" Sarah asked.

"He's someone you never want to meet. Let me give you some advice; When and if he comes up to you, and let's hope that God is on your side so he never does, but when and if you do meet him, run. I'm talking run with your arms failing over your head and scream _monster_ as loud as you possibly can."

"He's that bad?" Sarah laughed.

"Worse. Anyways enough talking about monsters, what are you looking for?"

"Oh yeah, I'm actually looking for my dorm room. I need to get a few things from my stuff."

"If you're stuff's already there shouldn't you know how to get to your dorm?"

"I didn't unload my stuff some of the helpers did. I just got into town yesterday."

"And you're already at school?" At Sarah's nod Abigail winced. "Poor you. So what's your room number?"

Sarah glanced down at the sheet of paper. "Room 325."

"That's Kate room. You'll like Kate. Besides Claire she's one of my best friends."

"Who's Claire?"

"She's my friend. She also goes to Public school." She smiled at Sarah. "I'll show you your room."

While walking and talking with Abigail, Sarah couldn't help but notice how many heads turned their way. Sarah knew that it wasn't for her but when sneaking a peak at Abigail to see what her reaction was she found that the girl walked with her back straight and her head looking ahead and not off to the sides.

"Does everyone stare when you walk by?" Sarah questioned. She smiled sheepishly when Abigail turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

Abigail shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking straight ahead while they were walking. "I've been told that people look while I walk. However most of these people mean nothing to me therefore I won't waste my time and they won't waste theirs."

"Does that apply to everyone?"

"There are five people in this whole entire school that I talk to." She looked at Sarah. "Well it used to be five. Now it's six."

Sarah smiled knowing that the sixth person was her.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Abigail Danvers said goodbye to Sarah and Kate and made her way into her Physics class. She walked up the steps and took her seat at the back. She bit her lip. Sarah was a nice girl, she had to admit. She had seen the incident between Sarah and Kira and Abigail wasn't about to let Sarah be eaten by a shark, so naturally she came to the rescue. It was an added bonus that she was able to insult Kira. 

Abigail glared at the girl who tried to sit beside her. The un-named girl backed away from Abigail. "Bitch." The girl muttered.

Abigail smiled sweetly and stuck her foot out. The girl tripped and the contents of her backpack spilled for the class to see. Abigail's fell open in mock surprise. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." She leaned down to help the girl. She stared at her with a hard look in her eyes. "Next time," Abigail hissed, "Watch what you say because others won't be as kind as I am." She handed the girl her book and resumed her seat.

It was Monday and normally any sane person would hide behind that excuse. _'Well sir, it's Monday and I hardly got enough sleep so I am rather a bit irritable.'_ Abigail scoffed. It had nothing to do with it being Monday and everything to do with the people in Spenser Academy who tried their damned hardest to befriend Abigail only because of who her brother was.

_'Oh did you hear? Abigail Danvers is Caleb Danvers younger sister. Can you believe how amazing it would be being related to a Son of Ipswich?'_

At times Abigail did feel guilty for being so hard on Caleb. In all honesty, it wasn't his fault that people said these things. It wasn't his fault that teachers always compared Abigail to Caleb. It wasn't his fault that he was smart. It wasn't his fault that Abigail was completely and utterly bitter about it either. However, she needed someone to blame and unfortunately for Caleb, he was just_ there_.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when her Physics Professor was passing her a booklet of paper. She looked at the title. **'Physics Quiz-Unit 2.'** Abigail groaned inwardly.

It was at that moment that Abigail Danvers really couldn't wait for the week to be over.

* * *

The Spenser Academy library was Abigail's haven. She took a seat at one of the tables in the back. She fished out her Ipod and put on her earphones. She turned it on and let the music make its way into her body lifting her from her gray mood. She took out her Physics homework and started to work on it. She was so engrossed with the music and her homework that she didn't notice when someone was making their way to her. She jumped up and let out a small squeal of surprise when someone snatched her earphones out of her ears. She looked up and ignored the butterflies her stomach immediately started to make. 

Reid Garwin sat on the chair beside her, twirled it around so it was facing her and straddled it. He smirked at the sixteen year old girl who was intent on glaring at him. He put his hands on the top of the chair and let his chin fall on his folded hands. He continued to stare at her willing her to say something. She shook her head while muttering obscenities under her breath. She grabbed her earphones and plugged them back into her ears. After a moment he grabbed them out again. His smirked widened when she let out a low growl.

"You know you're a real piece of work Garwin." She snapped.

"Why, Abigail that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

"It's shocking how much I actually believe you." She sighed and turned around in her chair to face him. He looked down as her skirt rode a bit higher exposing more of her pale fit legs. "What are you doing here anyways? I wasn't aware you knew that Spenser had a library."

"I know everything." Reid said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm here to look for something to help me pass the time."

"They don't keep Playboy here Garwin." Abigail informed him as she started to pack her things. She quickly shoved her textbook and notebook into her backpack. She held her Ipod in her hand as she stood up and swung her backpack onto her back.

He stood up and walked in front of her. His mouth twitched up when she let out another low growl as she came to the realization that she was trapped between Reid and the table. "That wasn't very nice." His whispered in her ear. "I think you hurt my feelings."

Abigail fought the urge to shiver when his warm breath came in contact with her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them up again. "I wasn't aware dogs had feelings." With that she punched him in his stomach and twirled away from him. He doubled over his arms braced against the table. He looked at her while she walked away. He didn't miss the way her skirt flowed back and forth or how when she twirled away from him more of her creamy legs were exposed to him.

He shook his head and smiled despite his pain. _'My, my Abby, how you've grown.'_

* * *

She was thankful when the week had finally ended. The moment the last bell rang on Friday Abigail was out of her English classroom and into the halls making her way to her locker. She smiled when she saw Sarah and Kate emerging from their Political Science class. "What are you guys doing tonight?" She asked falling into step with the two other girls. 

"Sarah hasn't been able to meet anyone else since she's always been unpacking or in the library so we're going to take her to the beach party tonight." Kate explained.

"'We?'"

"You are going right?" Kate asked her face falling.

Abigail smiled. "When have I ever missed an opportunity to party?" She looked at Sarah, "So you've seriously met no one else?"

Sarah shook her head. "I know a week and nothing. Not many people are as nice as you two."

Kate laughed. "Aw, Abby she called you _'nice'_"

"Was I not supposed too?" Sarah asked

Abigail shook my head laughing slightly. "I'm not exactly the nicest person there is to know." She admitted. "I have quite the temper."

Kate snorted. "That's an understatement. She _destroyed_ Kira Snider's car."

Sarah gaped at Abigail. "No way?! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you do it?"

Abigail shrugged. "Personal matters."

"Well, we're going up to our dorm so we'll pick you up at nine-thirty." Kate announced.

Abigail nodded and sent the two girls a smile. "See you then." With a wave she turned the corner and made her way to her locker. On her way there she saw Reid pass her; with the confidence of a boxer and the determination of a cougar she walked by him looking straight ahead.

She smirked lightly when she saw from her peripheral vision that he gave her a look of appreciation.

There were times that Abigail Danvers really loved her school uniform.

* * *

She waited for Caleb for forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes of her life gone and it was never coming back. It took her another thirty-five minutes to walk from Spenser to her house. That made it an hour and twenty minutes of her life that disappeared. She was angry. In fact by the time she actually reached her house she could feel her body vibrate with rage. _'Really,'_ she thought wildly, _'Was it that hard to remember to just check-in on your younger sister?'_

She opened the door with her keys and once the keys were successfully removed she slammed the door shut…**hard**. She stomped her way into the living room where she knew her brother would be. She narrowed her eyes when she saw that Pogue, Tyler and Reid were occupying the living room as well. She didn't bother to say hello, she went straight to her brother. "Well hello Caleb." She saw him wince. That made her feel a little bit better; at least he knew he was in trouble. "How wonderful it is to see that you made it home, in your car. Was it lonely? Didn't you feel like you were, oh gee I don't know, _missing_ someone?"

Caleb sighed and looked at his younger sister. "Abby, listen we had to go somewhere important-"

"I know!" She exploded. "I know that you had to go somewhere important but seriously Caleb am _I _not important to you? Is your magic more _important_ then your younger _sister_? Jesus Christ! I could have been dead on the street and you would've never known because you had to do something important. When am _I _going to be _important _Caleb?"

"Abby please-"

"You are full of shit, you know that Caleb? You spend more time with your boys then you do actually talking to your sister. Do you know how that makes me feel? No you don't because all you can do is tell me that I _can_ do this or I _can't_ do that, you never _listen_ to me."

Caleb bit his lip and ran his hand over his black hair. He could see his sister shaking with anger and he knew that she was holding most of it in. He looked at Pogue who just shrugged helplessly. "Abby, I'm really sorry."

She let out a bitter laugh and Caleb's heart almost broke when he saw water pool in her eyes. "You always are." She turned around quickly and bounded up the stairs.

The four boys winced when they heard her bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

_In the day  
In the night  
Say it right  
Say it all  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

She looked at the clothes that were tossed on her bed while listening to the radio. She was never the kind of girl to take a long amount of time trying to decide what to wear but she figured that if she concentrated enough on what she was going to wear the previous events would fade away. So far it was working. She wasn't thinking of Caleb and the hurt she saw on his face. She wasn't thinking of Tyler and the shock that was on his. She wasn't thinking of Pogue or how he bent his head down because he had been there for most of their fights and she sure as hell wasn't thinking of Reid or how she could feel his blue eyes bore into her back.

Really, she wasn't thinking of them.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

She sighed knowing that it was useless. She undid her wet hair from her shower and left it to wave out on its own. Kate always did say that she looked hotter when her hair was down and wavy. Abigail bit her lip and tried her hardest to concentrate on her clothes. She heard the voices from downstairs and then she heard the door slam shut.

How many times did she hear that door slam shut in her lifetime? More then she cared to admit.

How many times did she try to forget a certain blonde-haired and blue eyed boy? More times then she cared to admit.

_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show  
You tonight you tonight_

The incident that happened in the library burned through her mind and no matter how many times Abigail blasted the music until she was sure that the walls were shaking it didn't block the memory out. She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell. She wanted to pull her hair out. Mostly she wanted to just grab him and kiss him senseless. She shook her head violently. _'No you don't,'_ she chastised herself, _'Its Reid you don't want to do anything.'_

She looked at her clock it was nine o'clock. Her eyes widened. Had she really wasted that much time? She took off her top and replaced it with a red tank-top that stopped right below her bellybutton and slipped off her school skirt only to replace it with a mini light-blue-jean skirt. She grabbed her red and blue Puma sneakers and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

She had to admit. She looked good. She sat down on her chair in front of her mirror and started to apply her make-up. She wasn't much of a make-up person so she applied very little but it was still noticeable. She applied her lip-gloss and as soon as she grabbed her sweater she heard a car horn from outside.

_From my hands I could give you  
Something that I made  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I could show you a place God knows  
You should know the space is holy  
Do you really want to go?_

Tonight was going to be fun. She was determined to make it fun. She flipped off her radio and made her way down the stairs. All thoughts were erased when she stepped outside. She was going to have fun and everyone else be _damned_.

* * *

So I left it off here and I'll pick up at what happens at the party. So you have to leave me a review if you liked this chapter or not. I know that this was long but I'm sort of starting to like writing long chapters for this story. I don't know why. It just feels right. 

Onto my reviewers:

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce- I don't know we'll see what happens. I think I'll clear up what happened at Nicky's later on in the story. Maybe I will maybe I won't I probably will though. Thanks for reviewing! You were my first reviewer!!! Hope you liked this chapter.

Gordongirl18- I'm glad you liked the previous chapters and I hope that you like this one too! I actually don't have an older brother but I have sisters. Even then we all get along pretty well so I hope that I'm capturing what the interaction would be like. I remember just looking at Caleb at the movie and thinking 'I'd feel bad for your younger sibling' if he had one so poof. My inspiration! Lol. Thanks for the review!

Lexi- Man, now I'm intimidated! Thank-you very much for the compliment and I apologize if this story sometimes makes you mad or you don't like how I wrote something. I really hope it doesn't come to that because I'm writing long chapters!! I really do love this story and I'm hoping that you like it too. I do care for this story too! I'm sorry if I misspell something or make a punctuation mistake, it's mostly because I'm a bad editor. Please tell me if you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Calex- I wanted to write a character who liked to be in control and who wanted to come out from Caleb's shadow and I hope that's what I'm portraying. On the other side your story is awesome! Hamlet rocks! Hehehe. Seriously though thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

Little Miss Michelle- Thank-you. At this point I'm pretty sure she's going to hookup with Reid. Who wouldn't, he's hot! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

Thank you all for the reviews! If I missed anyone I'm sorry. You all rock

Signing off

**Books.**

P.S. The song does not belong to me it belongs to Nelly Furtardo and it's called "Say it Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. I wish I did because I really did like The Covenant and I loved Reid. I think I fell in love with him. I first saw him in that episode in Bones. Holy crap, I fell in love. I went on and on about him being so hot that I looked him up and lo and behold I see him on the commercial for The Covenant and I flip out. He's gorgeous, don't you agree? Which is why this story will be about him. Because seriously, he rocks my life. So do the others!

Like I said, I own nothing which makes me sad but nevertheless I will never stop looking. My eyes are my soul. Yeah right, they just excuse me for looking at hot guys.

Pairings: I honestly don't know. Whatever makes me happy I guess.

Summary: There was something to be said about red-heads having fiery tempers. Obviously, the people who created that saying haven't met Abigail Danvers.

Warning: Okay so from here on in the conversations will be altered and they won't be the same as in the movie. I know it's a hassle and you all probably hate me for this but it just fits better with the story if I changed a few things. The events will stay the same of course (there may be some new events too!) but the conversations will be different. (Puts hands in the air) I'm sorry!!!!

* * *

Tyler Sims knew that Abigail Danvers was a force to be reckoned with. He knew from the way that she walked and talked. He knew from the boys on the swim team who talked (ironically, it was always when Caleb wasn't around) about her. He knew from the way she held herself and he knew from the previous fight that afternoon between her and Caleb.

She stood next to him while Kate introduced The Sons of Ipswich to Sarah.

"Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, the guy standing next to Abby is Tyler Sims and that's-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin."

"Bond. James Bond." Abigail muttered.

Tyler looked down at her and silently laughed.

"You know Sarah is my grandmother's name-"

Abigail looked up at Tyler. She leaned closer to him. "I thought his grandmother's name was Winifred."

"It is." Tyler told her.

"I'm Caleb and you remind me nothing of my grandmother."

"Your grandmother's dead isn't she?" Tyler asked Abigail.

Abigail sighed sadly. "Alas yes. Grandmother Gertrude Danvers, God rest her wonderful soul. She made amazing gingerbread cookies did you know that?"

"No I didn't." Tyler said. "I'm sorry to have missed out on them."

"They were really good." She looked away from him and groaned. "The chances of me having fun tonight are slowly but surely disappearing. Well, I suppose there is always punching Kira."

Tyler looked over to where she was looking and shook his head.

Kira Snider slithered in between Sarah and Caleb and her eyes raked over Caleb. "Hi Caleb." She said.

Sarah exchanged glances with Abigail.

"How was your summer?" Kira asked.

"It was fine." Abigail snapped. "But any day without seeing your face would be considered a fantastic day wouldn't you agree Sarah?"

Sarah looked shocked but she slowly smiled. She nodded. "It's nothing great to look at."

Kira smirked and turned around to face Sarah. "Oh, it's you. Tell me what exactly did you do to go from Public School to Spenser Academy?"

"I'll tell you what she didn't do." Abigail said. "She wasn't on her back the whole time."

"Don't be such a cat Abigail." Aaron Abbot said while walking to the group with his friends.

"Then get your bitch out of my face." Abigail hissed.

"Apologize." Aaron ordered.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell when I do." Abigail said sweetly.

One of Aaron's friends shook his head in disgust. "Who cares? These posers make me want to puke."

"Oh really?" Reid snarled going forward. Caleb and Pogue stopped him.

"Your face makes me want to puke." Abigail told him.

Tyler stifled a laugh.

"It's Kira who owes Sarah the apology Aaron." Caleb told him.

Aaron cocked his eyebrows. "Really?" He pushed Caleb. "I don't think so."

Abigail growled in her throat. "You did not just do that." She tried to lunge at him but Tyler caught her and twirled her around.

"Look Abby!" He exclaimed. "It's the ocean."

Once he set her back down but still held onto her, they both saw a new comer to the group. A boy their age came in between Aaron and Caleb as soon as they saw that Caleb intended on fighting back. Tyler looked down at Abigail and he saw her eyes set in hard stone glaring at the newcomer. Tyler winced inwardly. He mentally wished that the new comer would never come face to face with Abigail's wrath.

"Hold it boys; you wouldn't want to start a fight now would you?" He looked at Aaron. "You calm down." He pointed to Kira. "You were kind of bitchy."

Abigail saw Reid's eyes turn black and then by the time she turned her head the boy who made the smart-ass remark about puking puked on Aaron's back. Abigail rolled her eyes and pinched her nose. She knew that Reid was going to get yelled at big time for what he just did. She looked back the blonde-haired boy and he sent her a wink. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Before Abigail could open her mouth the DJ came over the speaker. "We just got a call from Gill. He said that he saw cops on their way…boot it y'all."

Teenagers raced up the small hill and into the woods. Tyler let go of Abigail. They both looked at each other and started running. "I could have beaten his ass Tyler." Abigail said.

"I know." He told her while running.

Abigail heard her brother introduce himself to the new boy. She made a face.

Once they reached their cars. Abigail swiftly got into Sarah's car. She waved at the boys from her back-seat and glared when the new boy got in as well. "Who the Hell asked you to come?" She snapped.

"Kate did." He said.

"Why?" She asked Kate hitting her on the shoulder.

"Would you want the cops to catch him?"

"Yes."

"That's odd, seeing as how you don't even know me. You really shouldn't judge people when you don't know them." He said.

She looked at him coldly. "Obviously, you don't know who I am. I'm Abigail Danvers. I am never wrong about a person and when I don't like you, I really don't like you. So unless you come up with a cure for a life threatening disease, you stay the Hell away from me and I'll stay away from you."

"You really are a bitch."

"Chase," Kate said. "Don't mind her. She's always a bit on the cold side." She turned in her seat when Sarah tired starting her car. "Abby be nice."

"I am nice. To people I like. _Him_?" She said pointing her in Chase's direction. "I don't like him. He looks freaky. Like a stalker." She tapped Sarah on the shoulder. "Sarah what's wrong with the car?"

"I don't know." Sarah replied looking at Abigail through the rearview mirror. "It won't start." She opened her door and poked her head out. "My car won't start!" She yelled to the boys in the hummer.

"I'll do it." Reid volunteered.

Abigail rolled her eyes. She saw Reid pop open the hood and looked down. _'You idiot!'_ She mentally screamed. _'At least touch something.'_

"Try starting it now." He said.

Sarah turned the keys again and the engine revved. "Thank-you so much!" She pulled out and drove beeping at the boys as she passed them.

Abigail tapped her on the shoulder again. "Drop me off at the corner store by my house."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"I just a need few things." Abigail said.

"Kind of late to be going to a corner store." Chase commented.

"I'm sorry, did anyone ask for you opinion? No. I didn't think so."

"You should be careful at who you get angry at. Not many people are as nice as I am." He said.

"I have trouble believing that. And for the record, I give a flying rat's ass about what you think or your advice." Abigail retorted.

"Abby." Kate scolded. "Calm down."

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. From the corner of her eyes she saw Chase looking at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

She really didn't like that guy.

* * *

She bought a bag of chips, three packs of mint gum, and a bottle of water from the corner store. She was walking down the sidewalk of her house when she saw Caleb get off of Pogue's motorcycle. She hurried down and met up with them just as Pogue was pulling away. He lifted one hand and waved. She waved back and looked at Caleb. "So what did you do?" She asked.

He shrugged. "We fell off a cliff."

"Ah." She said. "The normal stuff."

He looked down at the bag. "What were you doing at the corner store?"

"That Chase guy was in the car and him knowing where I lived sort of scared me so I told Sarah to drop me off at the corner store. Caleb, I really don't like Chase."

"Abby, you just met him. He seems okay to me."

"Well you're a guy." She shook her head as Caleb opened and closed the gate. They walked up the driveway. "There's something about him that just freaks me out." They came to the front door. "Do you think mom's awake?"

"She's probably sleeping." Caleb said.

"Or drinking." She muttered. She winced when Caleb elbowed her.

They walked into the house. Caleb shut the door and locked it. They saw light from the living room and they both walked towards it. Abigail let out a sigh when she saw her mother's figure slouched in the big chair that Abigail used to love to sit in as a child with a glass dangling from one hand and a cigarette in the other. She walked over and grabbed the glass away from her mother. She put it on the silver tray. She backed away when her mother stood up.

"You're both home late." Evelyn Danvers slurred slightly.

"And you're drunk." Abigail murmured. She saw her mother walk towards Caleb. She bowed her head knowing what was coming next. Ever since Caleb turned seventeen he had been getting the same speech from their mother over and over again. It was one of the few times that Abigail felt sorry for her brother. She supposed that having the power wasn't as easy as it looked. Her father showed her just that.

She turned around when their voices started to get higher. She forced her mind to think of other things. She thought of the party and more specifically she thought of Reid. He did look good. She shook her head. She _was not_ going to go there. She _couldn't_ go there. She _wouldn't_ go there. Nothing good could _come out_ of going there. He didn't like her. He liked teasing her. He liked watching her squirm and in turn she liked showing him that he couldn't get to her like he could get to other girls. She wouldn't be his next victim. She was too strong for that.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her mother who stood beside her. She glanced around the room and saw that Caleb was gone. "Did Caleb go to sleep?" She asked.

Evelyn nodded. "He went upstairs a few moments ago." She let out a sigh. "Do you think I'm too hard on him?"

Abigail turned around to face her mother. "I believe that you have to cut him some slack. He knows what he's doing."

"Your father thought he knew what he was doing too."

Abigail sighed and patted her mother on the shoulder when she went to leave. "Caleb isn't dad mom. He won't destroy himself."

_'At least that's what I hope.'_ She thought to herself while climbing the stairs.

* * *

Abigail yawned as she waited outside the front gates for Ayden and Claire. It was early on a Saturday morning and all she wanted to do was sleep.

_The home phone rang shrilly in her ear. Abigail groaned and rolled over to look at her clock. She grabbed the phone and put it on her ear. "What?" She growled._

_"Jeez Abby, is that any way to treat your friend?" Claire asked on the other end of the phone. "What are you doing?"_

_"Sleeping." Abigail answered. "Something I would like to get back to."_

_"I'm going into town today." Claire told her._

_"That's great for you Claire. Congratulations. What does this have to do with me?"_

_"You're coming with me."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No really I'm not."_

_"Yes, you really are."_

_"Claire." Abigail warned._

_Claire sighed. "Oh Abby, don't be such a pain. Ayden's going and I'm sure he would love it if you would come too. Please Abby."_

_"What time are you coming?" Abigail gave in. She held the phone away from her ear as Claire shrieked loudly._

_"Be ready in a half an hour."_

_Abigail hung up and put her head in her pillow._

_It was nine-thirty on a Saturday morning. All she wanted to do was sleep._

She was shaken out of her memory when she heard honking. She shook her head and smiled at the two people in the car. She opened the back door and got in. When she shut the door she came face to face with Claire who was sitting around in the passenger seat. "Did you hear about what happened last night?" She asked when Ayden pulled out and started to drive into town.

"What happened?"

"There was a huge party at the beach. No doubt you were there since Spenser was holding it, but a kid died."

Abigail blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ayden handed her the newspaper. "It made front page news." He said. "How crazy was it last night?"

Abigail kept staring at the picture of the dead boy. He was haunting in the picture, staring at her with his eyes, knowing secrets that were hidden. "I guess it was pretty crazy."

_'_**Teenage Boy Dead of an Overdose'** was the title on the front page.

She had seen the kid around school. He didn't mix with the wrong crowd. Abigail mostly saw him in the library with his nose stuck in the books.

There was no way that he would do drugs.

There was no way that he would overdose.

His eyes burned into her mind and she shivered. There was something cold in his eyes. Something that seemed out of place.

She needed to talk to Caleb and fast.

* * *

They were trying on different sunglasses at the local Pharmacy store. She chuckled when Ayden crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. She looked at Claire who had a smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Abigail asked.

Claire nudged her head and Abigail turned around to see her brother walk in. She looked back at the two other teens. "I'll be back." She walked quickly towards her brother. Once she reached him she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around quickly as if he was scared of something. His eyes were budged out and he looked like he was sweating. Abigail frowned at her him. "We need to talk." She paused to look at him. He looked…haunted. "What happened to you?"

Caleb grabbed her arm and steered her to the corner of the store. "I saw a darkling today. In my car while I was driving. I hit a truck."

Abigail gaped. "What? When? How? Who the Hell would send you a darkling? Are you okay?"

"I don't know. It took the image of that guy that died at the party. Did you read about that? And yes, I'm fine" Caleb asked.

"Yes, Caleb that's what I need to talk to you about." She sighed. "I've seen that kid around. He's always at the library studying or looking things up. He's not the kind of guy that would go to a party and die of an overdose." She looked up at her older brother. "Something doesn't add up Caleb. Something doesn't feel right."

Caleb put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to tell you something and you need to promise me that you won't say anything." At her nod, he continued. "I think Reid sent me the darkling." He admitted. She looked up shocked. "I felt someone Using Abby." He whispered. "Last night I felt someone using. It was strong. Very strong."

"And you think it was Reid?" Abby hissed.

"Who else could it be?" Caleb wondered exasperatedly. He dragged Abby back to the counter and picked up his prescription. He dangled the bag in front of her. "Are you going to come with me?"

Abigail shook her head. "I don't think so. Not today maybe another day."

She looked over and waved at Sarah and Kate. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" She asked walking over to them. She saw Ayden and Claire come stand beside her.

"We just came to pick up some stuff." Kate said. "Hey Caleb." She smiled at the Claire and Ayden.

"Ayden, Claire this is Kate whom you've seen before and Sarah Wenham. She just moved here." Abigail introduced.

"Hey." Ayden said waving his hand.

"You just moved here?" Claire asked Sarah she shook her head sadly when Sarah nodded. "Let me guess, you go to Spenser too?" She sighed when Sarah nodded again. "God help you."

Sarah, Kate and Claire jumped when Chase popped out behind Kate and Sarah with funny sunglasses on. Kate slapped Chase in the stomach. "God, you scared me. Don't do that again."

Chase took off the sunglasses. "Alright, I'm sorry." He looked over at Caleb. "Hey Caleb." He said shaking his hand. Chase looked at Abigail. "Hi Abby."

"Abigail." She snapped. "Only people I like get to call me Abby. You're not on the list."

"What will I have to do to get on the list?" Chase asked bemused. He smiled and his eyes glittered. Looking at him, Abigail felt sick to her stomach. There was something hard in his eyes. Abigail felt Ayden shift closer to her glaring at Chase.

"Drop the stalker act."

Caleb pinched he back. Abigail yelped. He stared at her hard. He looked at Sarah. "I have to run some errands you want to come with me?"

"Yeah." Sarah answered quickly. "I'd love to come."

Caleb looked back at Abigail when he ushered Sarah out the door. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure." Abigail answered. "Caleb, do me a favor and don't get shot."

Caleb shot her a sarcastic smile and left the store.

"Where's your brother going?" Chase asked.

"Why is it your business?"

"We have to go." Ayden said suddenly. "You know catch that movie we wanted to see." He grabbed Claire's hand and gently shoved Abigail out the door.

Once out of the store Claire let go of Ayden's hand and burst into laughter. She looked at Abigail. "What the Hell was that about? I thought you were going to poke the guy's eyes out."

Ayden fished out his keys from his pocket. "You don't like him?" He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Abigail let him keep his arm there. "Hate him."

"It's obvious."

"Good."

"Are we going to my uncle's tonight?" Claire asked.

"Hell yes."

* * *

Nicky's was packed when the three teenagers walked in. There were people at the bar ordering food and drinking. Others were dancing to songs with their friends or boyfriends. Groups of people were at tables laughing and talking. Abigail looked around and took a deep breath when her eyes landed on Reid Garwin at one of the pool tables with Tyler. She looked back and waved at Ayden and Claire. "I see some people that I need to talk to." She yelled over the racket. Turing her back towards them she started walking through the people to Reid and Tyler.

She saw Tyler sink in a shot and when he looked up he let out a big smile. He stood up straight and held out his arms. Abigail laughed and fell into his open arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "How you doing Tyler?"

He nodded. "I'm doing good, how about you?"

Abigail shrugged. "I'm doing okay."

Tyler let her go and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do I need to beat him up?"

"I thought that was Caleb's job." Reid said. He shook his head bitterly. "No wait, I forgot, he has Sarah now. Sorry, Abby I guess you're coming second best now."

Abigail purposefully sauntered towards Reid on the other side of the pool table. She made sure that her hips were swaying. Once she got to where Reid was she stepped in between him and the table. She pressed herself up against him. From her peripheral vision she saw Tyler almost stumble from losing his footing. His eyes were wide with disbelief. She turned her attention back to the blonde. In an instant she felt anger and frustration well up inside of her. Was she attracted to a man who sent a Darkling to her brother? Was she attracted to man who nearly killed her flesh and blood? She pushed the anger down. She batted her eyelashes and saw Reid's eyes skim over her body.

Her V neck black long sleeve shirt sloped down showing enough cleavage to keep one wondering. It stopped just below her bellybutton leaving a patch of pale creamy looking skin. Her light blue jean hip-huggers were low and nicely fitted. He lifted his hands and placed them on both sides of her. Tyler let out a cough. "Strictly PG right? Because it doesn't matter if Caleb has Sarah or not he'll kill the both of you."

"To what do I owe this pleasure _Abigail_?" He drawled her name, seemingly ignoring Tyler's warning and she stopped her body from shivering.

She coolly shrugged. "I was just wondering what you did last night. Did anything interesting happen last night? Or I don't know this afternoon maybe?"

Reid frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. Can you blame a girl from being interested?"

Reid smirked. "I slept. If you want to see my bed, I'd be happy to show you." He paused. "It's not made yet. You know that way it would be easier to just…fall in."

"So nothing happened then? You didn't see anything or do anything interesting?" She asked ignoring the previous comments despite her heart hammering in her chest.

Reid scowled and walked away from Abigail. "Did Sarah tell you? Jesus so I saw her in a towel. She's the one that was walking down the halls with nothing underneath it and dripping wet-"

"Hang on, what happened?" Her eyes widened with disgust. "Were you spying on her when she was showering?"

"No." He said quickly. "I was in the hall when she came out. Screamed like a baby though. She said that she thought something was in the bathroom so I went and checked it out. Nothing was there. Except the fact that she was dripping wet in a towel."

She slapped him on the chest. "You're sick Garwin. You're one piece of work." She shook her head and walked off just as Pogue was coming. "Hey Pogue. Is Kate here?"

He let a frown cross his features. "She's with Chase. I can't stand that guy."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, neither can I."

He sighed gratefully. "Thank-God."

"I'm going to find Caleb." Abigail said. She squeezed Pogue's arm and walked off to the back of the bar. On her way there she collided with another body. "Watch where you're going." She snapped.

"Well, if it isn't Abby Danvers." A voice answered. She felt hands drift down her sides. She slapped them away. "Come on Abby don't be such a prude."

She took her elbow and rammed it into his stomach. She watched in satisfaction as Aaron doubled over. "Never touch me again or else I'll cut your precious puppy off. By the way Abbot, it's Abigail to you." She turned away and continued walking to the back. She let out a sigh when she saw Caleb at the foosball machine…with Chase. "Caleb." She said reaching where he was at. He looked up and smiled when she approached. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Things."

"Hi Abby." Chase said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's _Abigail_ to you." She waved her arms. "Or how about this? You just don't talk to me. Ever. You good with that? You think you'll remember it?"

He let out a small smile and she fought the urge to slap it off. His eyes glared dangerously at her. "Now, what did I ever do to make you so bitter towards me?"

"Honestly? Your birth." She heard a cough behind her with muffled laughter. She felt hands press down on her shoulders. She knew that it was Pogue. She turned her head and smiled at him. He nodded back and lifted his hands from her shoulders and walked towards the machine.

"Mind if I take over?" He gestured to the game.

Knowing that Caleb wasn't going to talk to her she rolled her eyes and smiled at Kate and Sarah. She walked over and sat down into the empty chair next to Sarah. Kate was munching on fries. "What's up?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing." Kate answered. "Why do you hate Chase so much? I think he's cute."

"Don't you have a boyfriend? He's nasty looking by the way and the reason I hate him? I get this bad vibe from him and _trust_ me when I say my vibes are never wrong."

"You _could_ be wrong." Kate argued.

Abigail let out a peal of laughter. "I'm never wrong." She said confidently. She looked at Sarah. "So are you and my brother dating?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I think we are. Do you mind?"

"You're better then Kira ten-fold."

"He dated Kira?" Sarah asked.

"One of the many reasons why I hate her so much."

"Let me guess, one of the reasons why you destroyed her car?"

"_One_ of them."

The three girls chuckled and watched the boys play foosball. Getting bored with looking at foosball Abigail turned her head and saw Ayden lounging on one of the stools at the bar. He was nursing a beer. She looked for Claire and found her sandwiched in between two guys talking and laughing. Getting up she said her goodbyes to Kate and Sarah and made her way to Ayden. She passed Reid and Tyler's pool table and she didn't miss the feel of Reid's hand skimming her butt. She turned her head and glared at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "My hand slipped." He said.

She shook her head and kept walking to the bar. She sat down next to Ayden and smiled at Nicky. "Ice Tea Nicky." She ordered. She turned around in her stool to face the pool tables and Ayden did the same. "All on your lonesome?"

Ayden nodded sadly. "The girls I came with left me for other guys." He looked at Abigail. "I saw you with those two guys." He said pointing in Reid and Tyler's direction. "You're with them a lot."

"I grew up with them." She turned to grab her drink when Nicky told her that it was there. She took a sip from her straw and saw Aaron and his lackey's walk up to the pool table. She shook her head knowing that it was going to end badly.

"You like the blonde one or something?" Ayden asked. "I saw what you did."

She shrugged her eyes still glued to the table marking every move that they made. "He's Reid everyone loves him. Or loves to hate him."

She heard the song switch and the familiar '_I Love Rock N Roll'_ tune came on. People got up dancing and Abigail placed her cup on the bar and sat up straight looking closely at the pool table when she saw the guys arguing. She got up. "Ayden I got to go. Talk to you later." She quickly got up and pushed her way to the table. She came up next to Tyler. "What's going on?"

One of Aaron's friends looked at Abigail when she spoke to Tyler. "Look who it is, the Ice Queen of Spenser."

Abigail recognized him as the one who puked at the party. She scoffed. "Like I haven't heard that one before puke face."

He advanced towards her. "Rumor has it you like it hard. Come on baby let me _melt_ you a bit."

Reid growled. "You stay the Hell away from her."

Tyler shook his head. "Just pay us and leave."

Aaron threw them a dirty look. "No fucking way." He pushed Reid. "Come on tough boy." He pushed him again.

"Don't be such a dick Aaron." Abigail said.

"You shut your mouth." Aaron hissed.

Reid pushed him back. "Don't talk to her." He pushed him once more. The beer bottle on the ledge broke and made a shattering noise on the floor.

Aaron placed both his hands on Reid's chest and pushed him towards the door.

Abigail turned around and caught eyes with Caleb. She quickly followed Tyler towards the back. He looked at her. "Maybe you shouldn't be here." He said.

"Caleb and Pogue are on their way." She told him.

"At this point I don't who's worse, Caleb or Aaron" He jumped down the steps. "He made the shot you dickheads. You bet him he could and he did." He exclaimed at Aaron and his boys.

"We ain't you paying shit so if you don't like it do something about it." Puke boy told them.

"What's the problem?" Caleb snapped on his way down the steps.

"None of your damn business." Aaron snapped back pointing his finger at Caleb.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo and guess what? I did." Reid explained.

Caleb stared at Reid. He looked towards Tyler and saw Abigail. "Go inside Abigail." He said. He saw her shake her head. He turned back to Aaron. "Let's just forget about it."

"Hey?" Nicky yelled. "Take it someplace else ladies." He came into view holding a baseball bat. When he saw no one move he swung the baseball bat up and down. "Now!"

Aaron and his boys backed away. "Whatever you say Nicky." They pushed themselves past Caleb and Reid and back into the bar. The door slammed shut behind them.

Caleb shook his head at Reid. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"We were just playing them." Reid said.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, come on Caleb they were suckers for it."

"Caleb." Abigail interrupted shivering slightly, "Forget about it, let's go back inside."

Reid walked to Caleb, shoulder against shoulder. "Why don't you stop being such a pussy."

Abigail let out a strangled sigh.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Caleb said placing his hand on Reid's shoulder.

Abigail caught sight of the ringer on Caleb's ring finger and smiled slightly. She gave him that ring for his fourteenth birthday.

Reid quickly grasped Caleb's wrist and his eyes turned black. He held on hard. Veins started to expand. "Reid." Caleb gasped out.

"Come on guys." Abigail said. "Stop it. Not here and not now." She grabbed Tyler's hand. "Make them stop damn it." At that moment she saw Caleb's eyes flame red then black. Reid was forcefully thrown into the wall next to the kegs.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb questioned walking forward. "It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it can do when you abuse it, you want that? Fine, that's your business. But if you use it in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all." Caleb paused his hand out in the air. "And you know what Reid? That I won't let happen, you want to know why? Because I have other people I need to think about. I have my mother, I have you guys and I have Abby. I will hurt you Reid if you ever do something stupid like this again." Reid stood up and lifted a keg into the air. "My powers greater then yours."

"Not until you ascend." Reid said.

"This is crazy!" Abigail shouted. "Stop acting like children. Your brothers, does that mean nothing to you?"

"Not by blood." Reid told her taking a second to glance at her.

"Blood means jack-shit in our world!" She turned to Pogue and Tyler. "For the love of God do something!"

"Forget it Abby," Caleb said. He shrugged at Reid. "Go for it tough guy. Give me all you've got."

Reid threw the keg at Caleb and Caleb blocked it throwing it to the side like a rag doll. He pushed his hands out and Reid went flying into the beer cases. Glass flew around Reid as he landed in the middle of them.

Pogue and Tyler exchanged glances. Caleb started to walk forward. Abigail jumped to run towards him but Tyler caught hold of her. Pogue ran to Caleb and held him back. "Stop it! Abby's right, this is crazy!"

"It's for his own good!" Caleb shouted. Tyler let go of Abigail and ran to help Reid up. "Keep Using like you did last night and you're as good as dead. When you ascend that's it, you're gone!"

"So I fixed her car, what's the big deal."

"It's not about Sarah's car!" Abigail yelled when she ran next to her brother.

"I'm talking about later Reid and you know it!" Caleb struggled against Pogue's hold.

"Like Hell I do!" Reid shrugged off Tyler's grasp. He came face to face with Caleb. "I didn't Use later." He hissed. He pushed himself between Pogue and Caleb. He walked to the door opened it and slammed it shut.

"It's not right to Use against each other Caleb." Tyler said.

"Oh tell it to Reid." Caleb replied.

Tyler sighed and walked back into Nicky's.

Pogue, Caleb and Abigail stood outside. Caleb let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Reid's lying." He said. "It had to have been him."

"I tried telling you before." Abigail started. "I talked to Reid and he told me that he didn't do anything last night." She grasped her brother's hand. "Caleb trust me when I say that I want to find out who is doing this to you… to all of you but I don't think Reid did it."

Caleb turned to face his sister. "What were you doing in the fight anyways?"

"It looked like something was going to break out so I went to them. Caleb, one of Aaron's friends said some crude things to me and Reid stood up for me. Please, just be patient and calm about this. I don't think Reid is planning your demise." Abigail explained.

Pogue ignored Abigail's comment. "Why would you think that it was Reid in the first place?"

"Because it wasn't you." Caleb said. "It sure wasn't me and Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me."

"Hey!" Sarah called out. "Is everything okay?"

Caleb turned around and smiled. "Yeah." He walked towards her. "Everything is fine." He knew that Pogue was following him from the heavy footsteps behind him. On the steps he turned to face his sister who was standing where she was before. "Abby you coming in?"

Abigail shook her head. "I'm going to head home."

"Who's going to drive you?" Caleb wondered.

Abigail scoffed and walked towards the alley. "I'll walk home Caleb. You _trust _me don't you?" Without waiting to hear her brother's reply she walked into the alley and away from the bar.

* * *

She was muttering obscenities underneath her breath while walking. She always did that when she was angry. She was walking on the sidewalk through town. She stopped on the sidewalk and looked around. Instant fear boiled in her stomach. It was dark. Too dark for her liking. The streets were eerily quiet and deserted. She shook her head. Cool wind flew around her and she wrapped her arms around herself. She really was an idiot for not grabbing a jacket. She continued walking.

It was four steps later when she heard a howl in the distance. The hairs on her body stood up on ends. "Crazy." She muttered. "There are no wolves in Ipswich. Witches? Yes. Wolves? No."

She was standing under a street lamp when they started to flicker. Her eyes widened as she watched them flicker off. The moment she glanced upwards at the lamp it flickered off and left her in total darkness. Her breath came out in bursts. "Stop it." She scolded herself. "Everything is fine. A glitch in the system everything will be back to normal. Or as normal as its going to get in my extremely messed up relationships- Oh. My God." The light above her flickered on and in that instant she came face to face with the boy who died of an overdose.

He was pale. His eyes were glazed over and his curly hair was messier then normal. He was standing close to her…almost breathing on her. _'Dead people can't breathe.'_ She reminded herself. She started to panic. _'Dead people can't become undead in the first place.'_

His body started to twitch. His eyes grew white and the veins in his body started to boldly show. His skin oozed slime and she watched stuck to her place as he opened his mouth. Thick strands of what Abigail thought looked like skin stretched with his mouth. His head started to move side to side. Abigail's breath caught in her throat. She knew what this was. She knew what was happening. Her mind kicked into motion and she turned around quickly and started to run. She felt something behind her and when she turned her head she saw that it was following her. She let out a scream as she willed her legs to run faster.

She slid into an alleyway and pressed her back against the brick wall breathing heavily. She waited and heard nothing. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Slowly she slid onto the ground and put her head in between her legs.

She jumped and screamed loudly when she felt a hand on her upper arm. She kicked the intruder in the shins and she heard him swear loudly. "What the Hell Abby?" He swore two more times.

Abigail looked up at him. His blonde hair shone in the moonlight. She looked behind him and saw that all the street lamps were back on. He was wearing the same clothes when she saw him last. She jumped up and hurriedly wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly. She knew he was surprised and he seemed hesitant at first but he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist holding her there…flushed against him.

Reid Garwin frowned when he felt Abigail's body heave up and down. He pushed her away and grabbed her face in his hands. "Are you crying?" He asked while pulling her out of the alleyway. "What happened?"

She looked up at him with her tear-streaked face and let out a bitter laugh. "You won't believe me." She explained. "Hell, I don't believe me. It was just all so real and scary and something's happening Reid. Something horrible and we're all in the middle of it."

"Okay." He said leaning against his Explorer SUV. "You need to tell me what happened."

"I think I saw a Darkling."

* * *

Buddies, 19 freaking pages. God that was long and possibly pointless and horrible. As you can tell I am very hard on myself. Anyways hopefully it was good and you all enjoyed it. Holy crap! I only expected a couple of reviewers not this much! You guys rock! You're all awesome! Oh I hope this wasn't a let down and that you all liked it. I'm sorry for the wait but I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

Onto my reviewers;

Daydreamrose- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like long chapters because I like writing long chapters. Hope you liked the update! Thanks for reviewing!

Ebony Cassandra Selene Riddle- I'm glad you love it! I've updated! Hope you like it and thanks for the review!

Oufan- I'm very happy that you liked the story so far! Hopefully this chapter was good! Thanks for the review!

Steph- I've updated! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked it!

Pollypocket911- I'm really glad that you're really liking this story. Thanks so much for the compliments. They make my day. Especially after the crappy ones, like today! Isn't it intense though? I love them so much! Hehehe. I've updated and I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for the review!

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce- Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the update!

HopelessRomantic44- You know what? I love Reid/OC stories too! I love Reid period! Isn't he absolutely gorgeous? God, he's just amazing! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

Dogtowngurl- Thank you! Well, I've written more so you can read more! I actually don't know any sites that would The Covenant Fanfiction. Which sucks because I would be all over that site, but alas, I'm clueless when it comes to that. All I know is on this website. Pogue is definitely a cutie. Do you watch Friday Night Lights? He's in it and I love him. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

Calex- I believe Hamlet belongs to our dear and mutual friend William Shakespeare. I'm sure he wouldn't mind us borrowing Hamlet for a little while! Don't even worry about it. I was reading Hamlet too and it does make it easier when your reading something and then to put it into text. I love your story by the way! ;) Rocks my socks! I'm glad that you like this story! You know what? I'm starting to get really attached to Abby. I've got a soft spot for bitch rebellious cold hearted characters too! She's definitely something else. She's sarcastic and she doesn't care who knows it. and Reid?! Oh I know! I was writing that past scene and I was just like 'oh, yeah, this is so you.' Thank you so much for the review! Hope you liked the update!

ReidGarwin- Thank you so much. Oh I love Reid too. I've updated and I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

Lexi- No! Don't feel bad! Don't worry about it, I'm the same way! I put my foot in my mouth all the time! I'm glad that you really like this story and I'm glad that you think I've done a good job! Yay! I'm super happy that you like Abby! I think Reid is just one of those guys where even the nerdy girls think he's cute (i.e. me) Aw, thanks. Tyler's a cutie! Hehhe. In my fictional world, they like us too! Don't worry about it, now I feel bad! How about we agree to not feel bad?! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter!

RobynLesko- I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the long wait. Hope fully it was worth it though! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked it.

When The Sand Runs Out- I'm glad that your interest is sparked. Abby is definitely a bad ass. Thanks for the review and hope you liked the update.

BlackCaleb- Oh, Reid and Abby just might hook-up! I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the update!

Sam14119204- Hey! Glad you like the story. Thanks for leaving a review and hope you liked this update!

Pynklyon- I'm glad you liked the other chapter. Hoped you liked this one as well. Thanks for the update.

Professor Sims- Oh thank-you. I love the dynamic between Caleb and Abby too! I find them amusing in that sisterly/brotherly relationship! I love Abby because she doesn't care who you are if she doesn't like she doesn't like you. She's very blunt. Thank-you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

River of Shadows- I'm happy you love it! Thank you for the review and hope you liked the update!

Jane-1-Doe- Thank you for liking the story and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thank you for the compliment!

I'm sorry if I missed anyone and you all rock so much!

Signing off

**Books**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. I wish I did because I really did like The Covenant and I loved Reid. I think I fell in love with him. I first saw him in that episode in Bones. Holy crap, I fell in love. I went on and on about him being so hot that I looked him up and lo and behold I see him on the commercial for The Covenant and I flip out. He's gorgeous, don't you agree? Which is why this story will be about him. Because seriously, he rocks my life. So do the others!

Like I said, I own nothing which makes me sad but nevertheless I will never stop looking. My eyes are my soul. Yeah right, they just excuse me for looking at hot guys.

Pairings: I honestly don't know. Whatever makes me happy I guess.

Summary: There was something to be said about red-heads having fiery tempers. Obviously, the people who created that saying haven't met Abigail Danvers.

Warning: Okay so from here on in the conversations will be altered and they won't be the same as in the movie. I know it's a hassle and you all probably hate me for this but it just fits better with the story if I changed a few things. The events will stay the same of course (there may be some new events too!) but the conversations will be different. (Puts hands in the air) I'm sorry!!!!

* * *

It was at times like this that Pogue Parry was thankful he was an only child. Of course in some roundabout way Abigail Danvers was his sister in ever possible way, except for the biological way. That's why, when Reid text messaged the three other Sons, they all jumped from their seats and ran out of Nicky's. Caleb ran to his car and Tyler jumped in the front seat. Pogue raced to his motorcycle and they sped out of Nicky's to Caleb's house where Reid and Abigail were.

Pogue couldn't even begin to imagine how Caleb was feeling. Yeah, he and Tyler and Reid loved Abigail in their own way but she wasn't their sister. She was Caleb's sister. She was _his _flesh and blood. She used to be the little kid that sat on his shoulders to _'get a better look at the sky.'_ Riding to the Danvers mansion Pogue almost couldn't keep up with the small silver car that Caleb and Tyler were in. In a blur, the trees and houses zoomed by them.

Once through the Danvers house gates Caleb wasted no time in shutting of the engine and running out of his car. Tyler and Pogue followed right behind. The door was already unlocked (like Reid told them it would be). Caleb didn't stop running until he skidded to a stop in the living room.

Pogue understood why. Abigail Danvers sat on a large sofa near the fireplace that was roaring with heat. Her legs were curled up so that her knees were touching her chin. She was pale. Paler then she normally was. She was in baggy black pajama pants and a black wife beater that was too big on her. Pogue had a feeling that she nicked them from Caleb's drawers. Reid was sitting in the big chair beside her.

The moment she looked at the doorway and saw Caleb come to a halt, she let out (what sounded to Pogue) like a small whimper and flung herself into her brother's arms. Caleb dropped to his knees and held his sister tightly, whispering loud enough for her and the three other Sons to hear. "It's okay." He started. "I'm here. Everything will be okay."

When Pogue met Caleb's eyes, he had the sinking feeling in his stomach that…everything was far from okay.

* * *

Caleb Danvers prided himself on being the calm one. Not only between his friends (who were like brothers to him) but also his family (his mother had taken to drinking, his father was clearly incapable of even breathing on his own and his sister had a temper that no one liked to mess with). He prided himself on being one of Spenser's brightest students. And when he got a little cocky he liked to show pride in his good looks. (He was almost always too modest though).

Caleb Danvers didn't like _not_ being in control. He didn't like it when people decided to mess with the people that he cared most about and he really didn't like it when the worse part of his magic affected his sister.

Sitting in his room, staring at the computer screen Caleb typed his English paper. He wasn't focusing on the paper though. His mind was wandering to that night.

In his mind's eye he could see Abigail, paler then she normally was, withdrawn and scared. The only time he had seen Abigail that scared was two years ago when she accidentally fell into the school pool. Unlike him, his sister never got into swimming. She hated pools and she really hated the ocean.

_"Caleb," Abigail whined following her brother into the pool area, "I don't want to be here. Why can't you just drop me off at home?"_

_"Abby, I'll only be a few minutes okay? Just sit on the bleachers and everything will be alright." He gave his sister a small smile and went into the back room._

_"I hate pools." She muttered._

_He had left her for three minutes top, when he sensed that something was wrong. His senses didn't fail him, a second later he heard her scream._

_**"Caleb!"**_

_Without sparing a look to his coach, Caleb ran out the room and into the main pool area, Pogue, Reid and Tyler hot on his heels. He only had to look around for a second to see that his sister was in the pool, her arms waving above her head. He knew that she was struggling to keep her head above water. Without hesitation he jumped in after her. His arms were wound around her waist as he pulled her towards the ledge. Once there, Pogue held out a hand and pulled Abigail up._

_Tyler handed Caleb a towel. Caleb took the towel gratefully and wrapped it around Abigail who was shaking and shivering. One look at her face and Caleb could see that she was crying silently, rocking back and forth. Reid had come forward and he cocked his head to the side signaling that they now had an audience._

_Caleb pulled Abigail up off the tiled floor and hugged her. "Who did this Abby?" She didn't answer. Instead she began shaking even more. "Abby, who did this?"_

_The answer was whispered, but they heard it. "I don't know."_

They never talked about that day at the pool. None of the guys ever mentioned it either. All he remembered was Abigail clutching at the pentagram necklace he gave her as a birthday present the year before, on the ride home. He found it unnerving that she clutched the necklace like it was the last thing grounding her to earth.

A loud clasp of thunder shook him out of his memories.

* * *

_She had been here before. Once in reality and more times then she could imagine in her dreams._

_"Abby, I'll only be a few minutes okay? Just sit on the bleachers and everything will be alright."_

_She watched as her older brother walked away from her. She nodded to herself. 'Everything will be alright' she kept on repeating to herself. She became increasingly aware of the silence. There was no one in the pool area other than herself. She stared down at the pool. "It's just water." She muttered to herself. "You take showers and nice hot long baths in it." She cocked her head to the side, still rooted in the same place her brother left her at. "Yet, you just can't swim in it." She took a deep breath. "Everything will be alright."_

_She took one step backwards when she heard it. "But it won't be." The voice wasn't hers. It wasn't Caleb's either. It chilled her. She felt the goosebumps before she saw them._

_She twirled around, her eyes scanning everywhere. "Hello?" She called out. Her voice was shaky._

_No one answered her. "Of course no one answered you, no one's here. You're by yourself."_

_"All alone." The voice mocked. "Just like you always were and always will be." The voice harshly whispered. She could feel the voice wrap around her, carried on the breeze that accompanied the already cold room._

_"Go away." She answered stubbornly._

_"All alone." It taunted her. "Surrounded by your fear. How pitiful." It spat out the last word like venom._

_Abigail pressed her hands to her ears. "Stop it," she whimpered, "Go away. Leave me alone."_

_"All alone." It repeated to her._

_She felt a force of wind from behind her and went toppling head first into the chilly deep end of the pool._

_Her head resurfaced and she gasped for air. The metal necklace around her neck was even colder against her skin. She heard a cackling laughter followed by her own voice, fear, anxiety and desperation all etched in one scream; **"Caleb!"**_

Abigail sat up in bed gasping for air. Thunder clasped and lightening lit up her room. The rain was pounding, sheets coming down. The wind swayed against the trees as she struggled to catch her breath. A gust of wind howled and her window flew open. Loose papers flew around her room. Her computer chair spun around in circles. The thunder intensified and rain let itself in her room. She raced from her bed and slammed the window shut and bolted it.

It was there standing in the middle of her room, the darkness enclosing around her, wearing a pair of Caleb's old pajama pants and an old beater, her bare feet pressed against the cool hardwood, that she heard it. "All alone." It was the same mocking voice. "How **pitiful**." Thunder clapped harder then before. Abigail wasted no time in wrenching her door open and quickly making her way down the hall.

She paused in the opening of Caleb's room. His back was facing her. She could see words filling the computer screen. She pressed a hand to her fast beating heart. She took in a shaky breath. "Caleb?" She called out softly.

Caleb spun around in his chair to face her. His face automatically fell into a mask of worry. "Abby, hey, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare…is it okay if I…" She trailed off.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, of course." He gestured to the bed and watched as Abigail climbed between the covers.

"Thanks Caleb." She said to him. She clutched her necklace before closing her eyes.

"Why do you always hold that necklace Abby?" Caleb blurted out.

Her eyes popped open. "It keeps me safe." She answered. She closed her eyes again.

Caleb stared at her sleeping form and smiled softly.

_"I won't let anything else happen to you. I'll keep you safe. I Promise" He had told her softly that fateful day two years ago._

He knew that for the rest of his natural born life, he would do everything in his power to keep that promise.

* * *

Days passed by without incident. No one talked about the night that Abigail saw a Darkling. The two Danvers siblings didn't talk about what happened either. It was unspoken rule between them and the others. What happened stayed between them. It had always been that way.

It was mid September when Abigail entered Spenser's library. Stifling a yawn she managed a nod at the school librarian who smiled at her when she walked through the doors. Browsing the near empty library for a good place to sit, she spotted a familiar blonde. She walked towards the table that the girl was occupying. Abigail dropped her bag on the chair across from Sarah.

Sarah jumped up at the sound and looked up at Abigail. "Hey." She muttered distractedly.

"Oh yeah," Abigail said, "I feel the happiness there." She shot Sarah a sarcastic smile. She glanced down at the book that Sarah had open in front of her.

The book was old and battered. The pages were a golden yellow with a tint of brown. Abigail narrowed her eyes at the book. She knew that book anywhere. In fact she had a similar copy of that book on her bedside table. She feigned ignorance. "What are you reading?"

"It's called the 'Chronicles of Paganism.' It's actually pretty interesting." Sarah looked up at Abigail. "You know, your last name, Reid's, Pogue's and Tyler's are all in here."

Abigail waved a hand. "Something about us being the first to settle here or something." She peered over. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder and leaned in closer to Abigail, "Can I tell you something?"

Abigail nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"I had a dream last night, a nightmare really. It was weird and unnerving. Okay, so I'm sleeping right? And then all of a sudden I feel this tingling feeling, you know the kind you get when a piece of your hair is on your skin and you can't find it and it's tickling the heck out of you?" She continued when Abigail nodded. "It was like that except it was all over my body. I push my covers off and I'm covered in spiders."

"Spiders?"

Sarah nodded. "Spiders, Abby. So I'm screaming and I look over at Kate who's sleeping and this spider crawls up her nose and then there's this bubble that grows on her forehead and when it bursts mini spiders are all over her and…it was just…horrible."

"I bet."

Sarah sighed. "I did some researching and this popped up so I checked it out." She bit her lip. "It's all about witchcraft."

"I know. I've read it."

"What do you think?"

_'What do I think?'_ Thought Abigail, _'How about what I know?'_ "I think it's all a bunch of hocus pocus."

"So you're not a…"

"Witch?" _'Nope, but you're close.'_

Sarah nodded.

"Nope. I will be for Halloween though."

Sarah laughed. "Weird things have been happening lately and just…witchcraft just seems like the perfect…"

"Scapegoat?" Abigail finished.

"Yeah."

"Witchcraft," Abigail started, her fingers playing along the edge of the table, "Is a big accusation, you know. After all, isn't that how the Witch Trials started? Witchcraft is something that people use as an excuse for many things. Magic is a stand in for _many_ things. An object suddenly re-appears after it's been missing for months? _'It's magic'_ people say. Witnessing a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? _'It looks like magic.'_ Others whisper. Yet, does anyone really envelope magic? No. If they do, they don't say."

Sarah stared at her with eyes wide open drinking everything that the sixteen year old was saying. "Why wouldn't they say anything?" She asked.

"Because people fear what they don't know and can't understand. Because this town has a bloody history on its hands. Hundreds died, they were hung, starved, drowned or burned alive because of accusations. Because a lot of people view magic as black magic. Because magic gives them an upper hand. In a town where everyone was supposed to be equal, suddenly there were _"supposedly"_ people who could make things happen with a wave of their hand," Abigail demonstrated with a wave of her own hand, "Or with a blink of their eyes. Those people held the power. They were stronger then the rest and they were punished. They took the hungry off the street and threw them into prison. They killed innocent people because of how they looked or what they believed in. Ever since then, magic has been cursed."

"Do you think that during the Witch Trials, there were people with real magical powers?"

_'Yes. I know first-hand.'_ "Sure," Abigail said leaning back in her chair. "However, whether they lived or not…"

"How did they not get caught then, if they lived?"

Abigail shrugged. "They would have hidden. They would have blended in with the rest of the people. Not to be seen or heard." Abigail cleared her throat and got up. She grabbed her backpack. "Anyways, I should be going. I have to talk to one of my Professors."

"Abigail?" Sarah called out hesitantly, "Do you think that magic still exists?"

"What do you think?" Abigail countered.

Sarah shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. Like you said it all just seems like a bunch of hocus pocus."

"There's nothing wrong in believing." Abigail told her.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Yes. Don't you?" She challenged. Without waiting to hear an answer Abigail turned around and left the library.

Sarah stared at the book in front of her. "I don't know." She muttered. "I just don't know."

* * *

People jumped out of her way when walked down the hallway. She heard the comments but she chose to ignore them.

"Bitch."

"Ice queen."

"That's Caleb's younger sister."

"I'd tap that."

Her hand tightened around a strap of her backpack. She reached her locker, spun in her combination and opened the metal door. She was in the middle of taking out her Physics book when she felt someone press up against her. She instantly stiffened. "I'm thinking black satin." The voice was hot against her ear. Hands were at her waist drawing small circles through the material.

"I'm thinking of giving you a black eye." She retorted. She continued getting the things she needed out of her locker.

She didn't even have to turn around to see him smirking. "Why won't you just admit it Abby? You know you want me."

She ignored him. She ignored his hands that started playing with the hem of her skirt. "Reid," She said, "Go away."

"No."

"People are staring."

"Let them." He paused. "You're hot."

Abigail slammed her locker shut and turned around to face him. Instead she came face to face with his chest. She bit back a smile. She placed her hands on his chest. "I know." She replied. "Where's my brother?"

Reid narrowed his eyes at her. "Swimming practice. I'm heading there now. Want to come with me? The boy's locker room has some nice big showers. Long and wide benches too. Great for…"

"Please refrain from propositioning students Mr. Garwin." Professor Davis said as he walked by with a briefcase in his hand. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Abigail."

Abigail nodded at him.

Reid scowled. "Probably hot for you too." She rolled her eyes. "I never liked Davis." He looked down at the black haired girl that was between him and her locker. "So as I was saying, how about you and I decide to give that bed of yours a try?" He doubled over when she elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh **God**."

Abigail patted his head. "Have fun at practice and when you see my brother tell him that I need to talk to him."

She walked away from him.

* * *

Abigail had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when she got home. Then she proceeded to pace back and forth for nearly two hours until her brother finally walked through the front door. "We need to talk." She told him.

"I know." He answered. "Let me get changed."

She waited another fifteen minutes until her brother told her to follow him into the kitchen. When she turned to face him she finally noticed the slight bruising on his forehead. "What happened to you?" She asked, opening the freezer and grabbing a hand full of ice, wrapping them in a dish cloth and then handed the cold bundle to Caleb.

Caleb pressed the cloth to his forehead. "You were right." He said without answering her question. "There is something going on with Chase."

"He did that?"

"We were swimming. You know just a friendly competition,"

Abigail snorted, "_Friendly_ my ass."

Caleb nodded. "Tell me about it, so we're swimming and I turn my head and his eyes are black."

"Black black, or black _black_?"

"Black _black_. The kind of _black_ when we Use."

"Then what happened?"

Caleb pointed to his forehead. "This happened. I guess I was out and when I came to Reid, Pogue, Tyler, all the guys were there but Chase was just standing there smirking at me. He won but it wasn't an _'I won, you suck'_ smirk, it was an evil smirk."

"So he Used?" Abigail asked. "But he's not…"

"I know."

They stayed silent. Both of them taking in what happened. Abigail bit her lip then nibbled on her thumb. She was frowning and twitching with her necklace. Caleb looked at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"What about the other family?" Abigail finally asked.

"What?"

"The Putnums Caleb. The family that was so greedy they would have risked exposure just to ensure power?"

Caleb shook his head. "The Putnum bloodline ended with John Putnum."

Abigail shook her head. "No, Caleb there was something else. I know there is."

"How do you know all of this in the first place?"

"You guys weren't the only ones to study the Book. Mom thought it was important if I knew everything too." She paced around the kitchen. She didn't bother to tell him that she thought knowing everything would keep her close to her brother, whom she felt was drifting away from her. "It would make sense though." She said slowly, "You'll be ascending soon and just out of the blue this guy appears and worms his way into our lives? I get this weird and evil vibe from him. He's not who he says he is."

Caleb shook his head. "His name is Chase Collins and he never mentions his parents. I don't know. All I know is that the Putnum family is dead."

"Why?"

"Why is the Putnum family line dead?"

"Why does he not mention his parents?" Abigail questioned.

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you know when his birthday is?"

"Nope." Caleb sighed. "Reid said you had something important to tell me." He said changing the subject.

Abigail nodded. "I was in the library this afternoon before I came home and I saw Sarah there."

Caleb nodded. "She's a hard-worker."

"Caleb she was looking at the 'Chronicles of Paganism.'"

Caleb's head snapped towards his sister. "What happened?"

"I asked her why she was reading it and she made some comment about our last names being in the book, of course I fed her what everyone already knows."

"So there's nothing to worry about." Caleb said.

Abigail sighed and shook her head. "No, that's not all. She had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"Spiders."

"Spiders?!" Caleb raised his voice.

Abigail quickly hushed him. "That's not all, she said they were all over her and then when she looked at Kate she saw a spider crawl up her nose."

Caleb sighed and rubbed his temples. "When the incident with Reid and Sarah happened-when he caught her with just a towel on-Sarah told me that she felt a presence in the bathroom with her. Kind of like a ghost or something."

"Did she describe how she felt?"

Caleb nodded. "She said it got cold, she got the goosebumps and that it had like a…whispery feel and that it…"

"Wrapped around her like it was enveloping her?" Abigail finished for him.

Caleb frowned, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Abigail sighed. "Remember that day two years ago at the pool? When I fell in?" Caleb nodded slowly. "I didn't fall; it was like I was pushed in."

"Who pushed you?"

"That's just it Caleb, I was alone. Then this voice comes and it starts mocking me playing on my fears and insecurities, I had my hands over my ears and I'm saying _'go away'_ when I feel this hard push on my back and suddenly I'm in the water." She ran a hand through her hair, "What I'm saying is that it could be a similar thing with what happened to Sarah. It could be the same thing."

"That was two years ago though."

"Caleb, how easy was it for Sarah to find the Chronicles? Really easy. How many people did _dad_ piss off when he was at school? A lot. It could be anyone Caleb. They could be looking for revenge against whatever they think we did. It could be someone after you and our best bet is Chase."

"What reason does he have?"

"What reason did he have to put a rift between Pogue and Kate? What reason did he have to Use against you? Because he probably can. If he's responsible for all of these things going on than he's probably the one who sent you and me that Darkling."

"I don't understand why he would push and try to kill you two years ago and do nothing until now." Caleb argued. "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he was biding his time then. If you're trying to piss a person off the best way is to go through the people they care about. You know that." She took a seat next Caleb at the kitchen counter.

"I don't know Abby. I'll go tonight with Pogue find everything I can on Chase." Caleb said.

They were silent. "Caleb? What if the Putnum bloodline didn't really end with John Putnum? What if someone is really out there for revenge?"

"Then we fight." Caleb answered.

They fell into silence again. This time both were thinking of what was yet to come.

* * *

Abigail rolled her eyes at Reid when he came to sit next to her. "You know that you can't resist me for long."

"God Reid, get over yourself." She laughed. She got up and went to stand next to Tyler. "Tyler." She said. He was standing by the window in the Garwin mansion.

He acknowledged her with a nod. "Hey Abby. Is Reid still bothering you?"

"Oh yeah. In fact he propositioned me for sex in the hallway today." Abigail informed him.

"Yeah, that sounds like Reid."

Abigail cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Tyler turned to her. "What are Pogue and Caleb doing?" He asked loudly.

Abigail winced when she realized that even Reid had abandoned trying to fix the remote and came to stand beside Tyler. "Tyler,"

"It's not like us to keep things from each other. If something's going on then we should all know."

"Come to think of it" Reid mused, "Caleb has been sketchy today. I mean getting beaten by Chase is obviously a low blow but-"

"Chase Collins deserves to rot in the eternal flames of hell." Abigail snarled.

"Woah there tiger." Reid said. "I always knew you had a temper. I'm telling you Abby, me and you in bed equals a night to remember."

"Reid," Tyler warned. He turned to Abigail. "Abby, really though, just tell us."

She was saved from having to say anything when Caleb's phone, (he left it with her just in case) started to ring. She looked at it and the screen flashed Pogue's name. She quickly hit the '**talk**' button. "Hello?"

_"You were right."_ Was the first thing Caleb said to her.

"What?" Tyler and Reid inched closer to her.

_"His name isn't really Chase Collins. The Collins adopted him after his mother died when he was two. His adoptive parents died July 14th of this year. His real name is Chase Goodwin Pope."_

"Goodwin Pope?" Abigail repeated, the name feeling familiar.

_"That's not all, Abby. His birthday is July 14th 1988." Caleb said._

"Wait a minute, 1988 that would mean that his adoptive parents died on his-Holy shit-eighteenth birthday."

"Abby, what's going on?" Tyler asked.

Reid looked at her, "What's happening? Who died?"

"Goodwin Pope…Oh. My. God. Caleb, the Book of Damnation!"

_"I know Abby, I know. You were right. The Putnum bloodline didn't end with John Putnum."_

"He's out for revenge." Stated Abigail.

"Who's out for revenge?" Reid asked.

"What's going on?" Tyler questioned.

_"Tell Reid and Tyler to go to the Spot."_

"Okay."

_"And Abigail? Come with them. I don't want you staying alone."_

"We're coming." She said and then promptly hung up the phone. She turned to the two guys in front of her. "You want answers? You'll get them. Come on. We have a meeting to get to."

Reid snatched up the keys. Neither Tyler nor Reid had to ask where they were going. There was only one place that they would hold an actual meeting. "I'm driving." Reid stated.

"It's my car!" Exclaimed Tyler.

Abigail looked up at the stormy sky. Black clouds swirled together. _'There's a storm coming.'_ She thought idly before getting into the car. _'And someone isn't coming out alive.'_

* * *

Okay, so I have a really big apology to ensue. I abandoned this story and now I feel horrible. I know this chapter isn't that long and I probably let you all down with it and for that I am truly sorry. I hope that you all will continue to read and give me feedback. I really do love hearing from you guys.

Anyways, I am very sorry and I hope that you all forgive me. Because you know what? I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!

Now onto my lovely reviewers who took the time to read and review;

HopelessRomantic44- Isn't he though. I always get scared writing Reid because I'm afraid I don't do him justice, but I'm happy to know that you like the way I write him. He is very good looking! Lol. I liked Kate up until Chase showed up. I know though, she did a lot of shady things. Seriously though, Pogue or Chase? That's a no brainer! Chase definitely is a creepy dude. Guy who played in the movie rocked though! Thanks for the review and thanks for enjoying my story so much. Hope you liked this chapter!!!

Little Miss Michelle- Thank you very much. I'm sorry it's been long. Hope the Reid and Abigail interaction was good enough for you. Maybe I'll even do a one-shot sequel about Abigail and Reid smut! Hehehe. I don't know. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed it!

h sloanx16- I like long chapters too and even though I know I probably let everyone down because this wasn't that long of a chapter I still hope that everyone enjoyed it. I'm so happy that you like this story! I've noticed that too. A lot of the female original characters like Chase (all of those stories by the way were all equally good and probably much better then I ever hope for mine to be) but I guess it's a change. When I don't like a character in a movie I relate that into the stories I write. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. It means a lot to me. Hope you liked this chapter!

Melodie568- Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sam151192- I kept you waiting didn't I? I am such a bad person! Thank you so much for the update and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

NotMixedEqually- Thank you. I'm very happy that you think all my portrayals stick to the character because it's hard to do that so I'm glad that you know that I'm at least trying to keep them in their originality. I'm glad you like Abby because I like Abby too. Hehehe! Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter!

ChelsieMarie- Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!

Tenshi-Tsubasa201- Thank you very much! Hope that this was an enjoyable read too! Thanks for the review.

M.L. Evans- Good. I'm glad that you liked it. I'm glad that you want to read more. I really hope that you liked this update. Thanks for the review!

Lexi- Yay! Lexi likes Abigail! Lol. I'm really glad you do. I wanted her to have this confidence yet not be overly cocky. As a human she obviously has to have weakness and I hope I didn't overdo her in this chapter but with Abby she's really perceptive and knows what she's talking about especially because the only way she felt close to her brother when she was younger was learning all the things he would learn. Hope the Reid/Abigail interaction was enough for you! Sorry to have kept you waiting this long but I really hope that you forgive me and that you will still read this story! Thank you very much for your reviews and I hope that you liked this update!

Yunibell- I've updated! Hope you liked it. Thanks for the review!

Beautifully Disturbed- Bitchy Abby is just so much fun to write! Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Sliver of Melody- I'm glad you love it. I hope you love this update too! Thanks for the review!

KittykatQueen18- I'm glad you like the story. Me too, Caleb I felt would always be a great brother so voila! A sister for Caleb! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this update!

DawnMarsters- Genius huh? Well, I've never been called that before! Lol. Hope you liked it and thank you for the review. Sorry it took me this long!

Allycat5544- I know. I'm such a bad person. I really hope that you're enjoying this story. Thank you very much for the review and I hope that you enjoy this update!

Marissa- I've updated! Hope you liked it. Thanks for the review!

SabinaGirl- I know. It's because I'm horrible! Glad you found it and I hope that you continue reading it! Thanks for the review!

Purpleangel- Thank you very much! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

Lady Marauder- Thank you so much. I'm glad to know you enjoy the story so far. I hope that you liked this update and thank you for the review!

FatelessDreams- Not as quick as I would have hopes but I've updated…finally. Thank you so much and thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Thanks again.

Serenearts- Totally different, eh? Thank you! I like being different and that really just made my day! Oh she is a bit bitchy isn't she? I'm kind of that way too. I'm happy that it's all come together and that you like it! Hope this was just a enjoyable! Thanks for the review.

A rose by any other name715- Thank you so much! Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

xxBabyGirlxx- For a good reason too! Lol. Thanks a lot. For reading and reviewing! Hope this update was a good one!

Alexus- Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews.

Thank you all so much! Your support in this means a lot. I hope that everything is panning out alright and I also hope that Abby is what you guys like and thought. Your reviews mean so much to me. And I personally thank all of you! So…thank you!

If I missed anyone I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!

Yours Truly

Books.

P.S Cookies if you guys can find some of the quotes I used. Hehehe.

P.P.S. Sorry for any of the grammatical errors!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Because I am so not that creative.

_**Author's Note**__: So it goes AU from here. I suppose it always has been AU but now it's kind of obvious where this comes in, lol. I know that by the end you all will be like "why did she put this or that" but everything will come in due time. I think. I'm adding Aaron Abbot to this story just as a minor because I watched The Covenant the other night and got a boost of morale for this story. And I felt bad for Abbot. He's just so jealous of The Sons that it makes me laugh. And cry. At the same time. Hope everyone likes it! More detailed note at end. _

* * *

Siblings and Co.

Chapter 5

Abigail Danvers hates hospitals. She always has and always will. She doesn't really know where her hatred stemmed from but being in a hospital has always made her uneasy. The walls are void of any warmth. The bright lights hurt her eyes and the smell makes her sick. She supposes that the smell of death would do that to a person.

She shook her head. Kate would not die. Pogue would not die. She's pretty sure that if they did, she'd crack a joke about some twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, or _something_. She believes that it would be between the crying and the puking. But she's not going down that road because they were both going to be fine.

They had to be.

If they weren't? She'd make sure that Chase would lay in a million little pieces.

The thought of the new transfer boy set her blood boiling. So, he was one of _them_. The other family that Abby knew wasn't dead. She withheld the _'I told you so'_. She felt that it wasn't appropriate. He was out for revenge and he targeted those that Abby held close to her heart.

She knew she didn't like him for a reason.

That reason was completely set in stone when she saw Pogue lying on the pavement and near death. She remembered letting out a shriek and running towards him.

After Pogue had sped off, after Caleb hung up from his phone call with Sarah, the rest of them followed Pogue, worried that Chase might try something.

He did and he left Pogue broken, bruised and bloodied.

Caleb rode in the ambulance with Pogue while Reid drove the Hummer and Tyler drove Caleb's Mustang. Caleb still didn't trust Reid to drive his Mustang.

Abby rode with Tyler. The ride was silent and she felt her eyes water but no tears came out.

As soon as they were parked in the parking lot of _Gloucester Hospital_, Abby jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She didn't bother waiting for Tyler.

She spotted her brother as soon as she walked through the doors. He was talking to a doctor. She walked to him and molded herself into his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed. The doctor shook Caleb's free hand and nodded at him. Abby spared a nod to the doctor but her eyes found her brother's.

They both had the same brown eyes. Like chocolate. Both of their eyes were laced with worry.

"What'd he say?" Abby asked him.

"Pogue's in surgery right now. Kate's in some sort of comatose state."

"How's he doing?" Reid asked coming up to them with Tyler in tow.

"Surgery right now." Caleb repeated.

"What's going to happen now, Caleb?" Tyler asked, his blue eyes crinkling. "Chase knows and –"

"He's a dead man." Abby hissed, finishing his sentence.

Caleb hugged his sister tighter. "We'll figure it all out. There's got to be something." He paused. "The doctor told me they were going to place Pogue on the ICU floor, why don't you three head on up? I'm going to see Kate and then get Sarah. Who know what Chase will do to her."

Abby begrudgingly followed the two boys up the stairs. They were both uncharacteristically quiet. Well, Tyler was always quiet; it was Reid that was worrisome.

"What are you thinking, Reid?" Abby asked him quietly when they made it to the ICU level. Tyler went to ask the nurses when Pogue would be out of surgery.

"I'm thinking that if Caleb, Tyler and I take Chase on, we could end him and there goes all the trouble that's been following us around."

"He's already Ascended." Abby snapped, her eyes glaring at the blonde. "He's stronger than all of you combined. So get that thought out of your head, Garwin. Unless you want to _die_."

"Screw you." Reid hissed back at her.

"It'll be another hour at the least. Two at the most." Tyler said to them. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were glistening.

Abby stifled a sigh and sat down on one of the plastic chairs. She shifted in her seat and laid her head against the wall.

She heard the sobbing from down the hall. She could just picture the different scenarios that whipped through her mind.

Closing her eyes she thought _'I really hate hospitals'_ before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"_I don't get it." Thirteen year old Abby said, sitting cross-legged on her brother's bed. She was fingering the Pentagram necklace that he had given her that day; her birthday present. "I don't get what to do if something happens." _

_Caleb frowned at his younger sister. "What are you talking about? Nothing will happen." _

"_Well, what if it does? I mean I don't have any Power so I can't protect myself and obviously you guys won't always be there to protect me so what should I do if anything ever happens?"_

"_Like I said, nothing will happen." _

"_Nothing's set in stone Caleb. Let's just say, if something does,__** if**__ something comes after us and it's strong and ugly and scary and wants to kill us, what do I do?" Abby asked. She pulled the necklace over her head and watched as it lay low beneath her shirt. The metal was cool against her skin and the leather strap sat nicely on her collarbone. Never moving out of place. "Will this protect me?" _

"_It's supposed to." Caleb told her. _

_Abby snorted. "Gee, like __**supposed to**__ is going to make me feel better. Seriously, Caleb what do I do?" _

_Caleb sighed and crawled into bed. He dragged his sister down and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head. "Honestly Abby, if and I really mean if something ever happens, you run." _

"_Run?" Abby asked incredulously. "You want me to run?" _

_Caleb nodded. "I want you to run as fast as you can." _

"_To where should I run Caleb?" _

_Caleb shrugged. "You'll know." _

"_Fat lot of good that did me, Caleb." She paused. "But thanks…you know for the necklace and stuff." _

"_Happy birthday Abby." _

_Mumbling thanks, Abby fell asleep in her brother's arms, clutching the cool metal necklace. _

She jolted awake when she felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes and stared at Tyler's bright blue ones. "He's out."

* * *

The three of them were in Pogue's room.

"Jesus Christ." Reid said. "He looks worse than before."

Abby didn't bother disagreeing. Pogue really did look bad. She winced at all the scars and bruises that marred his body. She took the chair closest to the bed. "Come on, Pogo." Abby urged him quietly. "Wake up. Please." She laid her head on the bed, next to his arm. "Please."

"We have to do something." Tyler spoke. "Anything, we can go to the **Others**, they'll know what to do."

"What are we supposed to say, Ty?" Reid asked. "'_Hey! You know that family we thought we killed like 400 years ago? Well, they're not dead and the Son is a psycho.' _That'll go over great."

Shaking her head, Abby closed her eyes listening to the steady heartbeat of the guy she considered her second brother.

The memory came upon her suddenly and without warning.

"_You know," her father said to her, grabbing her small body and placing her on his lap, "you can always come to me. I'll help you." _

_Six year old Abby frowned. "How can you? Mom keeps yelling that you're making yourself older." She thought for a moment. "Can you make me older? I hate being small." _

_Her father smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "I like you small." His long fingers tickled her stomach and they both broke out into laughter. _

"_Daddy!" Abby shrieked happily. "Stop!" _

_He relented. "Fine." He sighed. He nestled her closer into his arms. "You're my baby girl Abby." He whispered in her ear. "No matter what the __**Others**__ say, you're my little miracle. I've always wanted a daughter you know. I love you no matter what and I'll always love you just like I'll always be here to help you." _

"_I know daddy." _

Her head shot up. _Of course_. How could she have been so stupid? She looked over at the two boys.

"I need to take a piss." Reid muttered.

"I'm gonna grab a coffee." Tyler sighed. "You guys want anything?"

Reid shrugged. "Whatever you're having. Nothing girly though."

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't speak. Her body was already burning with sudden adrenaline. She needed to out. _Now_.

The minute they left, Abby stood. She pressed a soft kiss on Pogue's cheek and exited the room. Once in the hallway, she looked left and right, making sure that Reid and Tyler were no where in sight. They weren't.

So, she did the only thing she could do; she ran.

* * *

The night was dark and the air was cold but Abby didn't care. She ran out of the hospital, ignoring the warnings of the nurses.

Abby was thankful that she was good with direction. She headed back the way they came.

It was misting but Abby paid no attention to that or any attention to the looks she was getting.

She pumped her legs faster as she ran past houses and cars and trees. _'Keep straight'_ she thought.

She reconsidered her option to run when the rain started to pour down. She should've called a taxi or even caught a bus. She'd take hitching a ride from a stranger if it meant getting there faster.

She stopped and looked in front of her. She was panting heavily. _'Or a ride from someone I know. Kind of.'_ At that point, she didn't care if he was the Bogeyman. "ABBOT!" She yelled out. His head whipped around and so did everyone else's.

"Danvers? Christ, you really are an idiot." Aaron Abbot stated.

"Drive." She demanded. She pushed her way through his friend and glared at Kira. She reached the passenger door. "Hurry up!" Her voice was cracking and her lungs were burning.

Kira made a move to say something but someone held her back. "Just let it be for once, Kira."

Aaron was in the car as soon as she was. "Drive straight." She ordered.

The wipers were on and Aaron peeled away from his friends.

Abby stared at the road ahead. Her hands were trembling and her legs were starting to spasm. Her chest heaved up and down rapidly.

Aaron kept on glancing at her. "Where'd you come from?"

"Hospital."

"What happened?"

"Pogue."

"Gonna say anything else?"

"Can't." She croaked out. "Right. Turn right."

They were silent. Abby never thought of riding in a car with Aaron Abbot of all people. He hated them as much as they hated him. Still a part of her was grateful for what he was doing.

"Thanks for doing this." She said at the same time he said "Sorry about Parry."

"Thanks."- Her.

"No problem." – Him. "You scared the crap out of me." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Look at yourself. You look like you're dead. I thought like…something happened or shit. And you're ruining my upholstery."

"I'll pay damages." She squinted out the windshield. The rain was letting up. "Left."

They were in familiar territory now. At least for her. She knew those trees. How many times had she played tag with her family in them? That was when they were happy. Healthy. _Young_.

"You know, with the exception of you being a complete bitch, you're okay Danvers." Aaron piped up. "Better than you straight laced Golden Boy of a brother."

"And I guess you can be okay when you're not being a jerk."

"What are we friends now or something? `Cuz if we are, then what the Hell is this place?"

"Don't ruin what I think is our new found friendship or _whatever_." Abby told him. "Thanks for this Abbot, just pull over." She threw the car door open when he did, slammed it shut and ran through the trees.

She swatted away branches and ignored the howls that echoed through the night.

She slipped in mud and went sliding down. She let out a yelp and got back up. She wasn't going to stop. Not until she got there.

"_Tag, you're it!" Ten year old Abby yelled. She was yelling her way into the woods. _

"_Be careful! Abby, watch out!" _

_The warning came too late and she tripped over a protruded tree branch and fell. Her knee was scraped and bleeding, as were her hands. _

_She started crying. _

_Her twelve year old brother picked her up and brought her back to their parents. _

_Her mother started screaming and her father jogged forward. His footsteps were heavy. His eyes worried. He picked her up from Caleb's arms and held her. _

"_It hurts, daddy!" She cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" _

"_Shh…" He whispered. "It'll be all right. Daddy's here for you." _

"_William." She heard her mother warn. "Don't you dare. We'll take her to a hospital."_

_Her father didn't listen. His eyes turned black and her wounds were healed. _

_She could feel his heart beat faster and his breath quicken. His face was scrunched up as if he was in pain. _

"_I'm sorry!" Abby cried harder. "I'm so sorry!" _

"_There, there." Her father said. "It's all right. You're fine and I'm going to be fine." _

"_No, you're not William." Her mother snapped. "Don't you dare lie to our children." _

She looked up to see the Colony House and she let out a sigh of relief. She ran through the front lawn and wrenched the door open. She let it shut behind her and she continued running up the stairs.

Her clothes were wet and she was muddy. She was uncomfortable and she could feel a stuffy nose coming on. She didn't care.

"Abigail?" Gorman asked when she was at the top. "What on earth is the matter with you?"

She ignored Gorman and went straight to the wrinkled body on the large chair. She felt her eyes water as she knelt down in front of him. His blue eyes were already open, waiting for her.

"Daddy." She croaked out. The tears streamed down her cheeks now. "Daddy, something's happening."

She started crying. "Something's wrong. So wrong. I didn't know what to do. I _need_ you daddy."

And as she sobbed for Kate, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Sarah, her mom and Caleb, she also sobbed for the man, whose hands were on her head, lightly patting her.

'_Shh…it'll be all right. Daddy's here for you.' _

* * *

Reid Garwin hated biting his nails. It was one of his more disgusting habits. So when he was little he stopped biting his nails because of the incessant pleading his mom pulled. Instead, he started gnawing at his thumb. It was equally as gross but he figured it was better than almost choking on a piece of nail. Which was something he never wanted to do. Ever again.

He would only bite his thumb when time called for it.

Time called for it.

Because as far as he was concerned the moment he laid eyes on Abby again, he was going to wring her neck. Screw being the sister of Caleb. She was _dead_.

He was just trying to figure out where she went.

When he came back to find Pogue's room void of the sixteen year old, he thought she went to the bathroom.

Then Tyler came back and asked where Abby was. Reid shrugged and said that she probably went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes after that, Tyler was starting to get worried and Reid was kind of getting worried too. Because, there was the slight problem of the Fifth Son who almost killed Pogue and was trying to kill the rest of them, running free. They both figured that she went to see Kate. Kate was one of her good friends so it would make sense.

Until that fucking nurse came in.

Reid wasn't going to lie. Yeah, he started to flirt with her. Until she opened her mouth. "You know." She said. "You guys are a lot nicer than that girl you were with. She totally just went running, ignored all of the things we told her too."

He could have sworn his heart stopped beating. "Running?"

The nurse nodded. "Yeah, like really fast. Kind of seemed like a bitch really."

"Don't talk about her like that." Tyler snapped.

'_Talk about Twilight Zone'_ Reid thought, _'Tyler doesn't snap at anyone.'_

The nurse left and Tyler and Reid stared at each other.

"You don't think she left to confront Chase, do you?"

After the bitching out that he got for suggesting the same thing? No, Reid didn't think so. He shook his head. "Nah, don't think she's that stupid."

"Maybe she went to find Caleb then?"

At the sound of Caleb's name, their jaws dropped. If Caleb came back and Abby was still AWOL, he was sure that he and Tyler would get it. Worse then ever. Because now their lives were on the line.

Reid groaned. "Lovely, thanks Abby, for wherever you are now, I hope it was fucking well worth it."

"He's going to kill us." Tyler stated. "If we don't know where she is when he comes back, Caleb is going to kill us."

"_I'm_ going to kill her next time I see her. I swear."

They threw out places where she could be or where they thought she could have gone when Tyler's phone started to vibrate.

Tyler blanched. "Please don't let it be Caleb." He muttered before taking out his phone. He frowned at his screen. "I can't recognize the number." He pressed talk. "Hello?" He asked wearily into the phone. His face broke out into a relieved smile and he sighed. "Abby, thank God. Where are you?" He shook his head. "How'd you get there? You ran? Aaron Abbot?" His voice rose slightly and Reid whipped his blonde head to face his best friend. "Christ Abby, the things you get yourself into. So you're safe? Okay good. Yeah, no change. See you soon too I guess. Be careful Abby." He hung up and looked at Reid.

"Well," he urged. "Where is she?"

"Colony House. With her dad."

"She got a ride from Aaron Abbot?" Reid asked.

As Tyler re-told Reid everything that Abby said, it was officially set in stone that the next time he saw her, he was going to kill her. Or hug her. He was leaning on killing her.

At least that's what he kept on telling himself.

* * *

Dawn was starting to approach by the time Abby, Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Sarah gathered at the Danvers's Mansion.

They all straggled through the door, tired and worn out. In Abby's case, she was also filthy.

Evelyn Danvers met them in the living and she was _livid_.

"Oh crap." Abby muttered. "Mom listen-"

"Ridiculous!" She shrieked. "Absolutely ridiculous! How stupid can you possibly be Abigail? _Running in the middle of the night_? I get a call from Pogue's mom and she's crying all over the place and then I find out that my daughter is no where to be seen! And that my son has disappeared to do God knows what!"

"Mom, there's a lot to explain." Caleb started.

"Damn right there is." She pointed every one of them with a glare. She frowned in Sarah's direction. "Who is she?"

"My girlfriend, mother. She _knows_."

Evelyn stared at her son for a minute before she rounded on her daughter. "Didn't you have the good sense to stop him?!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I can really stop Caleb. And anyways, you're going to want to listen to what's going on."

Evelyn paused and glanced at the teenagers standing in her living room. They were children. Far too young to handle what they were _already_ going through. "What? What happened? Caleb? What's going on?"

Caleb took a step forward and it was then that Evelyn noticed how tired her eldest child looked. "The Fifth Line isn't dead." He took a deep breath. "The Son is alive and crazy."

She thought he was lying. The Fifth Line was killed out long ago. Long before Evelyn was ever pulled into this mess. "You're lying." She gasped out.

"He's right Mrs. Danvers." Tyler spoke out. "He's the one who sent Pogue to the hospital."

"He's trying to kill us. Or kill Caleb. One of those." Reid told her.

"He's Ascended, mom." Caleb said softly. "And he's _strong_."

Evelyn Danvers felt her heart stop beating. She drowned out the voices of her son and glanced at her daughter. Her daughter. The **Others** thought she was a mistake. Only one child; a son, for each bloodline and Evelyn was blessed with another. She remembered holding the bundle of pink joy at the hospital and made a promise, a vow, that she would protect the little baby girl for as long as she lived.

It took her a moment to realize that Caleb stopped talking and they were all staring at her. Waiting for her to say something.

Abby walked over to her and slipped her hand in hers. "I went to see dad." She confessed. "I had to. He was the only one who-" She broke off and shook her head. "You've got to understand, mom. I _had_ to see him."

All Evelyn could do was nod. "I know." She said. "I know." She glanced up at her son and his friends. "When is this…Fifth Son supposed to…_attack_?" She hated using that word. She hated the insinuations that came along with it.

"Tonight." Caleb said.

'_Jesus Christ,'_ Evelyn thought, _'I need a drink.'_

* * *

As soon as Caleb, Tyler and Reid left the Mansion with Sarah in tow, Abby kissed her mother's cheek and flew up the stairs. She was going to take a hot shower and burn the first layer of her skin off. She knew that they were going to be back soon. They just went to get Sarah's dress; it wasn't like Caleb was going to let Sarah out of his sight.

Abby was planning to at least get a few hours of sleep in.

This was exactly what she did after she dried herself off and slipped into her pajamas.

She didn't know how long she was out. All she remembers was sleeping when the sun was still out and when she awoke; it was starting to get dark. Turning on her side, she was startled to find her mother sitting at the edge of her bed. "Mom?" Abby croaked out. She sat up and put a hand to her heart. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head to face Abby's and the younger female Danvers noticed the shine that pooled in her mother's eyes. "Oh Abby, your father and I never wanted this for you. Or for your brother."

Abby shrugged and tried to smile. "Comes with being a Danvers."

"I came in here to see how you were and you were sleeping like you used to as a kid. You used to sleep hugging the pillow. I remember you used to have bad night terrors and your father would come into your room and sleep next to you. Then, there were times when I would find you in your brother's bed and I knew that even though your father wasn't capable of taking care of you like he promised you he would, your brother would." Her mother blinked and stared at her daughter. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"That I was a needy kid?" Abby joked.

Her mother didn't laugh. But she did crack a smile. Kind of. Or maybe it was a grimace. "You need someone to protect you. It's in your blood. Like I needed your father, you need your brother."

Abby always knew that she needed her brother. Even though, there were times when she hated him, she knew that she would always need him. It was the way her mother said it that made her blood go cold. "Mom, what are you trying to say?"

Her mother was kneeling next to her. Her hand on her head, brushing away her black hair from her face. "Caleb and the others think that this _Chase_ boy is after Sarah. But your brother has always loved you. He has always put you first." She leaned her forehead against Abby's. "Just be careful, my baby girl. You should come down and eat something before you get ready."

As soon as her mother left her room, Abby laid her head against the headboard. How in the world was she supposed to eat when her mother just insinuated that Chase was after _her_?

Abby always knew, in the back of her mind, that being a Danvers would one day kill her.

* * *

She ate some crackers and drank water before she and Sarah left to go back upstairs to get ready. She guided Sarah to the guestroom and then retreated back into her room.

She stared at the dress that was lying on her bed. It wasn't anything extravagant. It was a pencil dress that cut off at the knees. The top was a deep purple and dress it was attached to was black. She supposed the reason why she bought the dress was that it was simple. Plain but special. At least to her.

She clasped on her wrist a simple diamond bracelet that her mother lent her and settled the Pentagram necklace between her breasts. The metal cooled her body. The feeling of the necklace was comforting.

She didn't spend too much time on her makeup. Some eye-liner, some blush, some eye-shadow, and she finished it off with lip gloss. She was strapping on her black pumps when someone knocked on her door. She grabbed her clutch and wrenched the door open.

Sarah Wenham was a sight to behold. "Well," Abby said to the blonde standing in front of her. "If it isn't Aphrodite re-incarnated."

Sarah blushed and shook her head. "Thanks Abby." She said. "You look pretty freaking hot too."

Abby shrugged and smirked. "Well, I try." She dropped her smirk and grabbed Sarah's hand. "You doing okay?"

Sarah squeezed back once before she let go. "Yeah, I guess so. It's all so overwhelming."

Abby smiled and gestured for Sarah to lead the way. "After you."

Sarah was talking to her but Abby wasn't listening. She was trying to figure out and decipher everything.

It wasn't like her dad helped too much. It wasn't like he _could._ He could barely string a sentence together. She didn't go to him for that though. She went to her father because he was her father. He was the man who promised to be there for her. He promised to help her and love her until the day he died.

Or until she died.

She stifled a sigh as she descended the stairs.

She kind of knew that she would be second to Sarah. That's why she wanted Sarah to go first. The blonde just had a natural beauty to her.

Her mother complimented her and Abby stifled a giggle. She knew her mother was still wary of Sarah and was being civil for her children's sake.

When she met her mother's eyes she gave her a small smile. Her mother stared back, sad eyed and she gave a watery smile back.

She turned to Reid and Tyler. "You two clean up good."

"You too." Tyler said.

Reid said nothing and just stared at her.

Was it wrong that she wanted him to something to her? Anything? She would have taken a _go to hell_, just as long as he spoke. He didn't though.

Before they left, her mother pulled her aside. They both urged Caleb to go on.

"You be careful." Her mother repeated.

Abby nodded her head. Throat closed. "Maybe you've got it wrong. Maybe it _will_ be Sarah."

Evelyn shook her head. "Would I be a bad person if I hope he takes her? I don't think I'd be. I think I'd be a good mother. At least I hope so."

"You _are_ a good mother." Abby told her mom. "How many women can go through what you've gone through?"

Her mother shook her head and hugged her. "I love you so much, Abigail. You have no idea how much."

Abby gripped her mother back tightly. "I love you too, mom. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"So do I." She kissed her daughter's head and said, "You look beautiful" before letting her go.

Abby didn't know what her mother meant by _'so do I'_ and part of her didn't really want to know.

She walked up to her brother as soon as he was finished embracing Sarah.

They stared at each other. Abby wondered if this was the last moment she would see her brother. She hoped not. "I love you." Abby whispered to him as she walked by him and into the Hummer.

"I love you too." He whispered back. "Be careful."

Abby nodded. "Kick some ass, Caleb."

* * *

Sarah never noticed how gloomy Spenser Academy really was until the four of them walked up to it. It looked like a twisted version of the castle from _Beauty and the Beast_. Minus all the dancing utensils.

She stuck to Abby's side as they walked into the dance room. She stared at all the happy faces and something inside of her shook. They had _no_ idea of hurt and sorrow. They had no idea what fear really was. She almost wished she could be them. Then, she felt bad for them. For not knowing what lurked between the corners of their hometown.

People stared at the two girls as they walked through the floor and straight to the punch.

It was one guy that caught her attention though. A brown curly haired guy who Kate and Abby warned her away from.

At first Sarah thought Aaron Abbot was staring at her. Then, she realized with a start, that he was staring past her and directly at the dark haired beauty behind her. Sarah's head whipped around and stared at Abby. "Aaron Abbot is staring at you." She told her.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I know. We're friends. Kind of. I think. I don't really know actually."

Sarah frowned. "When did that happen?"

"Last night. He gave me a ride." Abby shrugged. "I guess he's not so bad when he's not being a jerk."

"But you told me that he's a-"

"Oh, he is." Abby interrupted. "He still is, but I guess he's not _so_ bad." She sighed and fanned herself. "God, it's some hot."

Sarah frowned. "Abby, its freezing."

Abby shook her head. "Maybe to you, but I'm seriously burning up here. I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you." Sarah volunteered. She glanced back at Aaron and saw that he was still staring at Abby. She also saw Kira glaring at them. "I think Kira wants to kill you."

She heard Abby let out a squeal of laughter. "When doesn't she?"

"Should we tell Reid and Tyler that we're going to the bathroom?"

"Sarah, we're going to be gone, three minutes-five minutes tops, I don't think anything is going to happen with all these people around."

They turned a corner and Sarah nodded to herself. "You're right, nothing's going to-" A swish of cold air seeped through her bones. She twirled around. "Abby?" She called out. Her heart started to beat fast. "Abby?" She opened the washroom door. "Abby? Abigail Danvers come out **now**!"

"She never came in." One girl answered her. "Have you seen the way Aaron Abbot's been looking at her though? Kira must be freaking out."

She watched the door slam shut and her breathing came out in rags. _'Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh. My. God.' _"Abby?!" She yelled through the halls. "Abby?!" She hiked up her dress and ran through the crowd. Her head was twirling wildly, looking for anyone that even resembled Abby. She ran outside to where Reid and Tyler were.

Reid was talking on the phone and her heart sank. She knew that they were talking to Caleb. "She's gone!" She rasped to Tyler.

Tyler grabbed her arms and looked at her. "What? Sarah, where's Abby? What do you mean _'she's gone?'"_

Reid was staring at her and she could hear Caleb in the background.

She snatched the phone away from Reid. "We had it wrong!" She cried into the phone. "We had it wrong! Oh, God! Caleb, he took her. He took Abby! Not_ me_, **Abby**!"

Reid snatched back the phone. "Caleb?" He frowned when he heard something shattering and Caleb's yells. "Caleb?! What's going on?" He snapped his phone shut when the line went dead. "Something's happening." He looked at Sarah's tear streaked face. _"Tell. Us. Everything."_

* * *

Abby didn't know how she got there. Not like she'd willingly ever come to back anyways.

Her body was frozen. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to do _something_. She couldn't do anything.

'_Everything will be all right.' _She mentally told herself. The irony of this situation was not lost on her.

'_But it won't be.'_ Another voice mocked. _'Remember this same situation Abby? Do. You. Remember?'_

'_I can't forget.' _

'_You're all alone, Abby. Like you were before and like you are now. You know, this really has been fun. Torturing you guys. I'd like you tell you that it's been a blast. I hope your mom doesn't mind me killing you and your brother.' _

'_As soon as I get my hands on you-' _

'_You won't do anything. You can't._' Chase hissed in her ear. _'I wonder what you'll see when your lungs start to fill with water and you're gasping for your last breath. Will it be your parents? Your friends? Or will it be your precious big brother Caleb?'_

She felt his ghost fingers trail across her back. _'Or will it be me?' _

There was a rough shove on her back and she went face first into the cold water.

"_I hate that you have powers and I don't!" Eleven year old Abby yelled at her brother. "I hate you!" _

"_Daddy!" Six year old Abby squealed. She laughed as he twirled her around in their large foyer. She watched the ceiling twirl as she did. _

"_I had a bad dream Caleb." Eleven year old Abby said, weakly. "Can I sleep here? I'm really sorry for what I said. I don't actually hate you." _

"_Shh…it'll be all right. Daddy's here for you." _

"_I love you daddy." _

"_I love you too mom." _

"_I love you Caleb." _

She could feel her lungs fill with water and her breathing was slowing down.

She guessed that this was what death felt like.

She didn't like it.

She always heard that there was a bright white light before someone died.

The cool metal of the Pentagram necklace stung her.

She thinks she vaguely saw a pair of hands until everything went black.

There was no white light.

They lied.

* * *

Aaron Abbot knew something was wrong as soon as Abigail Danvers walked through the doors. She looked amazing, that much was obvious. She even looked amazing last night, when she was drenched.

So, Aaron Abbot had a slight crush on Abby. Who _didn't_?

This was why he realized that something was way off with the girl when she walked in.

He knows he's being clichéd when he says that Abby has a bright aura about her. She always had that sense of brightness around her.

He finds it odd that she's not bright anymore. Instead she's _dark_. Her eyes are downcast and he can see that she's struggling with something.

When she leaves with Sarah, he follows. He doesn't know why. He just does.

When he realizes that Sarah is screaming out Abby's name and her eyes widen with fear, Aaron lets his feet guide him.

He doesn't know _how_ he got there. He usually thought that the doors were locked. But he's standing in front of the swimming pool area and something in him makes him push the doors open.

He does and he spots her instantly.

She's in the pool and she's floating.

He's pretty sure that she's not breathing.

So he does the only thing he can do. He takes off his suit jacket and jumps in and pulls her out. She's lighter than he thought she'd be.

When he was fifteen, his mom made him take a First Aid course. He's thanking his mom now. He presses his hands against her chest and tilts her head back. Her lips are soft but cold. He breathes into her.

He repeats CPR so much that he's lost count.

"Come on Danvers. Wake the fuck up."

He breathes into her mouth once more before she turns over and spills out water.

She's breathing heavily and he can hear her sobs. He pulls her into his arms. "You're crazy." He told her. "You are so crazy."

"Thanks." She wheezes.

He holds her like that for a while. He gets the double meaning of her thanks and doesn't press for more.

She's struggling to pull herself up and he helps her. She's shivering and he hands her his jacket. She slips it on and she gives him a small smile. His jacket is huge on her.

It looks _good_ on her.

She clears her throat. "Thanks for…saving me. I know we haven't really gotten along but…yeah, thanks."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't let you die. Whether we get along or not. I'm not that big of an asshole."

"I guess you're not."

He sighed and moved his head towards the double doors. "Come on, let's get out of here." He moves forward and then looks behind him to make sure that she can walk. Only to find that she's _not there. _

He's glancing around the pool, wondering where she could be and where she could have gone. The water is still.

It was like no one was in here at all.

He knows something weird is going on.

There is always something weird going on in Ipswich.

This is why he's planning on moving the Hell away from the town as soon as he graduates.

"Fucking drama." He mutters.

* * *

Reid keeps glancing at Sarah. The girl looks like she's going to kneel over and die any minute.

"How could we have been so stupid?" She said.

Reid frowns. "Listen Sarah, you've known for all of a _day_. _One day_. I don't care whether or not Caleb thinks you're his soul mate. Because it was _his_ mistake to tell you in the first place."

"Reid, calm down." Tyler said. "And lower your voice, Abbot's coming this way."

Sarah stood up and bit her lips as Aaron Abbot almost ran to them. It was only as he was coming closer that they noticed he was wet.

Reid snickered. "Did Kira _dump_ you Abbot?"

Aaron glared at Reid. "How about me saving Abby because she was in the pool…drowning?" He poked Reid in the chest. "Listen to me Garwin, I don't know what the Hell is going on because _freaky_ things always happen when you guys are involved but one minute she's behind me and then the next minute she's not. So, find her."

Reid shoved Abbot back. "Why the fuck do you care, Abbot? Do me a favor and _forget _that Abby even exists. She's never going to be anything to you, got it?"

"Cool it, Reid." Tyler hissed between his teeth.

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "You like her." She stated. "You like Abby."

Aaron glared at the blonde girl. "_Just. Find. Her_."

He left and Reid growled. "I'm going to _kill her_ when _I find her_."

* * *

Caleb Danvers always knew that Chase would be powerful. The fact that he Ascended solidified it. He just never thought that he'd be that strong.

His car was completely ruined.

And it was raining.

Why was it always raining?

He got out of the car and looked at the Putnam barn. He would drive Abby past it all the time. She always loved how old it looked.

The thought of his sister sent his heart racing. She was gone. And no one had a clue where she was.

_They were playing hide and seek. Abby had coerced him into playing. He was the seeker. He checked all of her usual hiding spots in their house but he couldn't find her. He started running through the house. _

_Thirteen year old Caleb had no idea where his sister was. _

_He checked all the upstairs rooms, closets and bathrooms. _

"_Abby?" He called out. "Come on out. This isn't funny anymore!" _

_He was getting scared. It wasn't until he heard thumping and crying that he realized she was in the small room underneath the stairs. _

"_Caleb!" Came her muffled voice through the door. "It's locked and dark and I'm scared!" _

_He tried shoulder slamming the door open but it wouldn't budge. Her cries were resounding in his ears. _

_He stood straight and looked around. It was the first time he ever really tried it. His mother and father only told him to do when it was really important. He figured this fell into the category. He concentrated on the door and could feel his eyes go black. _

_The door slammed open and he fell to the floor when Abby tackled him in a hug. He held her crying form. He was breathing heavily_.

_The first time he Used, Caleb was trying to save his sister. _

He entered Putnam Barn. He stopped short when he saw his sister, floating. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. Her hair was matted to her head and her dress was wet. She was wearing a jacket. One that was too big on her. Caleb didn't recognize it.

"You know," Chase started, standing on the balcony above Abby, "She just _doesn't die_. The first time I tried to drown her, _you _saved her. This time, I was sure she was going to die, I guess I just didn't count on Aaron _fucking_ Abbot of all people to save her."

Caleb decided he was going to ask her about that later. He moved forward to help her.

"**DON'T!"** Chase yelled. "Touch her and she _dies_."

Caleb's eyes went black.

Caleb decided then and there that he would do anything and _everything_ to save his sister.

* * *

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I know I've been horrible. An utter disgusting human being. I know I've skipped a lot and I hope that this was worth it. I think that there's only one more chapter left to go and then it's done. If things go my way. I hope to get it up soon. Since I've gone AWOL for so long and I apologize for that. _

_I don't know. What did you all think? It's taken a slightly different turn and I'm not sure who Abby will end up with or if she'll end up with anyone at all. _

_Gosh, I really really hope that you all like it. It was like 21 pages. Once I started typing I couldn't stop. I think there's something wrong with me! Lol. _

_*sigh* I missed you guys. Like crazy! Jesus, has it really been like almost two years? I am so so so sorry!_

_But on to my lovely reviewers who I owe my sanity too: _

Hopeless Romantic44: Thank you so much! I know, it has been and trust me I feel AWFUL! God, I feel like I'm such a let down! I have never and will never forget this story I was just at a loss of where I wanted it to go. I hope that this was good. I really hope that you liked it! You know, I'm hoping for a Reid/Abby too but I just don't know. I think I like them too much as friends now! Oh jeez, what am I doing with myself? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for sticking with me!  Thanks for the review!

BlackCaleb: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!

Alexus: I'm trying it another time and hoping that it will work out! Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter!

LittleOne87: Um…wow. I think that's probably the best compliment I've ever gotten. Yeah, I used to be pretty good with updating but I think I lost my way some. I hope that this was good because well, after the compliment you gave me, the heat's on! Hehehe. Sorry about the Reid/Abby. I'm pretty sure that next chapter will have some scenes with them. But I don't know where she should go! Gosh, I'm so indecisive. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

SamnandJake, Kayli, Bloomsky, Itra, and Sliver of Melody: Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for the review!

Tahbear: GAH! I'm so sorry! I know it's been ages! You know at first I was Reid/Abby, then I was Tyler/Abby and then I was like what about Aaron/Abby? Hehehe. But I really don't know if she'll get with anyone and I'd really like her to just be friends with them because I guess in some roundabout way its like she'd be dating her brother. Which is gross. It was actually your suggestion that made me make the switch. It's always Sarah and I guess I want to show the bond that Abby and Caleb have. So I want to personally thank you for that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for the review!!!

Gossipgirl101: No Ascension for her. She's just a normal human being. Well, as normal as she can get! Lol. Thanks again for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

SleepWalks: Oh, Jeez, thanks so much! I really mean it. I've some great Covenant stories so for you to think that mine ranks up there that kind of makes my life! It's going to get finished if it'll be the death of me! Thank you for liking Abigail! She likes you to! ;) Thanks again for the review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Thank you all so much! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! _

_Just a little side note: After I'm done this story, I'll be going inactive. I know, I know. But I will be writing, just on my other account. It's a long and complicated story, starting with me not remembering this password and of course me being an idiot just made a new account with my other e-mail. Smart right? I hope that's allowed. But like I said, I'll be going inactive. My other username is __Goldsilver02__ in case you all want to look at my other stories. Shameless plugging, I know! _

_Another reason why I am saying this is because I'm planning on writing a new story after this one is done. Either another Covenant one or a Sky High one. Because I love Steven Strait. _

_Wanna hear the summaries? _

Covenant: Reid is trying to push her over the edge. Tyler is her confidant. Pogue makes her laugh and Caleb makes her knees go weak. Who knew that one night at Nicky's would turn her world upside down?

Sky High: The first time Rory Caper saw Warren Peace, he was naked. Now that she's his sidekick, she thinks it's going to be hard to ignore him. Add to the fact that she can read minds, heads are going to roll.

_They're rough summaries, but what do you all think? _

_Thanks again you guys!_

Yours truly

Sunshine-48.

_P.S. Sorry if I offended anyone with this story not being too accurate and any mistakes are my own! Thanks a lot! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Give me an N-O-T-H-I-N-G…what does that spell? Nothing! I own nothing. I do however own the tears I shed over this. *sighs* oh the joys of being a university student and watching all the money getting sucked into the government. I can't lie. I love it. Kind of. Maybe I am lying. _

_A/N: Read the author's not at the bottom. I know not everyone wants to do this but pretty please with a cherry on top? Need some feedback on another Covenant story I have up my sleeve and I want-need input from you guys because I love and respect all of you! Please don't hate me. This is it guys. The final chapter._

* * *

Siblings and Co.

Chapter 6

She could hear everything but not move. Her brain was still functioning but for the life of her she could not scream. She could not cry. And she _tried_. Abby supposed that she was doing both in her head.

Screaming, crying, and dying a little bit at the realization that this could possibly be the last memory of her brother.

She wished for what seemed to be the millionth time in her life since her brother turned thirteen, that she had _some_ magic inside of her. Even if she could possess an iota of what her brother did, maybe she wouldn't be so helpless. But she was.

For all the times that she thought she was strong and independent, she was actually weak. She was a failure as a daughter and as a sister.

That thought made her want to cry and scream harder.

She could feel the barn shake and rattle and she knew her brother was doing it.

She heard Chase say something but Abby was beyond hearing him. She was trying to focus on her brother.

It was difficult when she couldn't see. She couldn't open her eyes. She tried that too.

"The one who gave his life for them." She caught the tail end of what Chase was saying and Abby started thrashing inside her head. If Caleb died, Abby promised to wreak havoc on every single person involved. She would hunt Chase down and kill him. Or die trying.

Either way she was pretty sure that death was inevitable.

"How about you let her go and I let you live out your life?" Caleb raised his voice.

'_Ever the negotiator,'_ Abby thought, '_just freaking kill him, please.'_

"I'll never will you my powers."

'_Atta boy.'_

"Looks like trouble for your precious baby sister then."

'_Fuck you, if you think your getting your hands on me.' _

"I'll never let that happen."

There was a pause. "Fine. Let's do it your way then."

She heard a blast and she knew that her brother was being flung across the barn.

She screamed inside her head.

* * *

He had never been in so much pain his whole entire life.

The first energy ball that Chase threw at him knocked him right off his feet. So did the second, third and fourth.

He struggled with breathing. If he came out alive he promised himself that he would work harder. Be a better brother. Son. Friend. Hell, he'd even do extra laps if it meant that he and Abby walked out of this alive.

_Abby_. The name sent fear through his body. _Nothing_ would happen to her. She would be fine. He would make sure of it.

Because he was a big brother and big brothers took care of their younger sisters.

He would die protecting her.

He was pretty sure that Chase was aware of that when he slammed him against a wooden pole and kept him there.

He couldn't help the moans of pain that came through his mouth.

His breath shuddered and he felt the atmosphere smother him. His body turned ice cold.

He knew what was happening.

He always thought that Pogue, Reid and Tyler would be there to help him when he Ascended.

Oddly, he kind of _always knew_ that Abby would be there.

* * *

Reid Garwin pushed his way past people. They were talking and laughing and having a good time. He wanted to wring their necks. _All of them_.

His eyes caught Aaron Abbot's and the latter lifted his eyebrows in a question. Reid knew what the question was. No way was he giving him a reply. Reid didn't answer to anybody. Especially Aaron_ fucking_ Abbot.

He saw the double doors and pushed at them. His head was still scanning left, right and centre for any sight of Abby.

He caught sight of Sarah and Tyler. Sarah had her eyes trained to the ground. Tyler looked up when he saw Reid coming towards them.

"Did you find her?" Tyler asked.

Sarah looked up, hope shining through her eyes.

"No." Reid said. He was getting frustrated. If he could get his hands on Chase, he'd rip him apart. So, he wasn't that fond of Caleb. Caleb pissed him off more than anything but he was still his _brother._ And fuck, if someone messes with Reid Garwin's _family._

He sighed and looked down at his clock. 11:12 blinked up at him. Reid closed his eyes. He always wanted to be there when Caleb Ascended. To help him. This wasn't how the Ascension was supposed to go. They were _all_ supposed to be there.

Except for Sarah. Sarah had nothing to do with it and Reid was still kind of pissed off that Caleb told her.

"It's twelve minutes past eleven." He informed Tyler.

Sarah looked up at him. "I don't get it, what's that supposed to-" she trailed off and her mouth shaped an _O_. She got it. She got that her perfect boyfriend would come to possess an even greater power. More than she could ever imagine.

It was at that moment that Reid figured they wouldn't last.

The way her eyes landed anywhere but on them.

Tyler sighed shaking his head. "Happy birthday Caleb." He said.

'_Sorry we couldn't be there',_ echoed in both their heads. They didn't have to say it aloud. They both knew they thought it.

They were brothers after all.

* * *

Caleb was Ascending. Abby knew this.

His screams tipped her off. His _agonizing_ screams.

She fell into her silent sobs. _'I'm sorry._' She kept repeating over and over, hoping that somehow he got the message.

She always did want to be with her brother when he Ascended.

She just never figured she'd be in some comatose state where she couldn't comfort him.

* * *

He thought Chase's abuse was bad. It was nothing compared to Ascending.

The pain he felt ripping through his body and clawing at his skin made him want to _die_. Or vomit. One or the other would be good.

He kept screaming. He'd never screamed so much in his life.

Chase was saying something to him. He couldn't really make it out. What with the excruciating pain and all.

"Just say the words."

The oddest sensation filled him then. There was pain, that he could easily identify but there was something else. Like he was being ripped apart and burned into ashes. He felt like dust. And then he fell to the ground.

And he felt strong. He felt _powerful_.

And he was going to rip Chase apart.

He flung Chase across the barn.

"Okay," Chase said, chuckling a bit, "I'm a bit impressed. Not bad."

"Thanks." Caleb answered.

The new power overwhelmed him as he threw everything he had at the one person he hated the most.

It didn't last for long.

Chase was still stronger than he was.

He not only has his own powers but he had his father's.

Chase the murderer.

He was flung into a pile of _everything_ and the pain came at him tenfold. Crawling out of the wreckage was harder than Caleb thought possible. His body felt numb and a part of his brain would have probably welcomed death with open arms. Nevertheless, he did crawl out. He felt Chase crouch down next to him. His head was pulled up roughly and he stared at Abby's lifeless form. She looked peaceful. Like she was sleeping. He hoped that she wasn't in any pain. His eyes widened slightly with fear when he realized that fire was dancing around her.

"Ready to say uncle?" Chase asked him. His voice was dark. Much darker than Caleb thought possible.

Caleb gritted his teeth and thought of his friends. His _family._ "I'm ready for you to go to Hell." He wouldn't give up on Abby. He wouldn't give up _period_.

The fire around her grew larger and Caleb almost screamed out. _'Oh. God,'_ ran through his head. He was going to kill Chase. If it was the last thing he was going to do he was going to kill him.

* * *

Abby always liked fire. She always preferred the warmth to the cold.

She could feel flames lick her. The burning smell assaulted her nose and if she could have, she would have probably choked.

'_Oh. God.'_ She thought. She was going to be burned alive.

She had once learned that most of the accused witches in the witch trials were innocent. But they were still hanged or burned at the stake.

Abby didn't like the irony in that.

* * *

When Caleb was younger, he always wanted to fly.

"_When you get older," his father once told him. William Danvers was kneeling down so that he was at eye level with his son. His hands were placed on his shoulders and blue eyes met brown, "you can do what-ever you want to do." _

"_I can fly?" Little Caleb asked his father eagerly. _

"_You can fly."_

Caleb decides that he doesn't like flying anymore. Especially not when being controlled by Chase Collins. He thinks that being thrown out the window might have helped him come to this conclusion.

He hits the muddy ground hard. He can't move. His body is in shock.

'_I'm sorry, Abby,'_ is what runs through his mind.

He has a feeling that death is inevitable.

* * *

Evelyn Danvers is a good mother. She keeps repeating this to herself while driving.

She will do whatever is necessary to make sure that her children outlive her.

And their father.

She doesn't think her children will look at her the same way again after tonight, but that's a chance she's willing to take.

She knew that Abby would be taken.

The moment Tyler called her, sorrow melting through his voice, she knew. She knew that she was right and that Sarah was safe and her daughter and son were at the mercy of the Fifth Bloodline, who never should have existed.

Times like these she regretted ever looking back over her shoulder and smiling at the black haired, blue eyed boy who made her heart beat faster.

She was _convinced _that William Danvers would be the death of her.

Only to find out that William Danvers would be the death of William Danvers.

She runs through the mud and races towards the door.

She only has a certain amount of time.

She runs up the stairs and looks at Gorman who looks startled to see her.

She may be a good mother but she was a horrible wife. She'd own up to that at least.

"Leave us." She orders Gorman.

He does so but with a little hesitation as he looks towards the figure slouched down on the large chair.

Evelyn thinks that Gorman knows what she's about to do.

* * *

"Just say the words." Chase urges him. "Say the words and it's all over."

Caleb really wishes that it never began.

* * *

She's kneeling down before him and begging him. It's been years since she's done it.

"_William." She cries to him. He's sitting in his large chair in his den. She bends down on her knees. "William, please! Think of your children. Think of me. Look at you're doing to yourself! __**Look at yourself**__!" She's starting to scream at him. Pleading with him. "For once stop being so __**fucking**__ selfish!" It's the first time she swears and she spats the word so viciously at him. "You're dying and you're taking us down with you." She gets up when he doesn't answer. She wipes at her face. "You want to die? Is that it? __**Fine**__. __**Die. I. Don't. Care. Anymore.**__ But you will not take us with you." _

_She turns around and slams the door so hard that it shakes the walls and picture frames come tumbling down. _

_She can hear sobbing coming from down the hall and then a soothing deep voice, trying to calm down the hysterical young girl. _

_Evelyn Danvers feels like scum of the earth. _

"William," she says to him. Her voice cracks and she can feel her eyes water. "I need you to understand me.

He's trying to move away from her and she can see in his movements that he's afraid to die.

* * *

The rain is pouring and Caleb can't help but feel relieved.

"_I_." Chase says.

"I." Caleb repeats.

"_Will. You_." He can sense the urgency in Chase's voice. The urgency of a true addict.

"Will. You." Caleb says back to him. There's a pause and he can feel his mind smiling at him. "_Nothing_." With a sense of new power Caleb sends a kick that sends Chase flying.

So maybe he's stronger than he gives himself credit for.

* * *

"They are your children." Evelyn reminds him. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. "Did you know that this Fifth Son has Abigail? That he has not only your son but your daughter? Stop being so selfish." She can see the flash of recognition in his eyes. "Think of someone other than yourself."

There's a pause and Evelyn can only pray that Caleb holds on a little bit longer.

She can see William give in.

Because as much as she hated him for what he put them through, he loved and still loves his children.

"_Mommy!" Three year old Abby squealed, "watch while daddy swings me!" _

"_Mom," six year old Caleb runs to her, arms wrapped around her legs. "I wanna go to Harvard. Just like dad. I wanna be just like dad when I grow up." She looks up to see her husband smiling down at their son, with a hint of hesitation in his eyes. _

"_I_." William starts to say. His voice is rough and worn with his body. He isn't the same man that she fell in love with. "_Will_." She remembers their wedding day and wedding night. "_You_." She remembers crying as the nurse handed her Caleb, wrapped in a blue blanket. She turns her head to see William wipe at his face and she knew that he had shed some tears at the birth of their first child. A son. "_You_." She remembers walking in on her husband and their two children watching a Disney movie. Her son and husband are still asleep but her daughter is awake and in awe at the colors that enchant the screen. "_My_." She remembers the first time he told her that he loved her and would always take care of her. "_Power_." She remembers the first time he told her the secret. She held his hand and told him that she would never leave him.

The sky roars. His head lolls to the side and his eyes glaze over. Evelyn starts to weep.

She remembers _everything _and whispers a light "thank-you," but she still weeps because she just instigated her husband's _suicide._

"_I'll stay with you no matter what." Evelyn whispered to him once. A long time ago. "I'll love you forever and never hurt you." _

She's a disgusting human being.

* * *

Thunder claps and Caleb can feel his power surge through him again

His hatred towards Chase is so deep that all he can think about is_ kill_.

His face snarls as he throws him against the barn. Chase gets back up and Caleb flies up to the ledge of the window he was thrown out of.

He fires energy ball after energy ball at Chase.

It comes to the point where he can feel himself getting stronger and he didn't think it was possible. He finds himself on the ground once more and Chase throws one energy ball at him.

Caleb catches it in his hands.

The sky roars with deafening sound and parts. What looks like lightening shoots straight at Caleb enveloping him in its light. Caleb knows what this is. He screams with agony and sorrow that he didn't even know he possessed.

Chase comes running towards him and Caleb turns his black eyes on him.

'_Fuck you.'_ Caleb thinks as he pushes the larger energy ball filled with power that neither he nor Chase are able to comprehend, and watches as Chase is thrown back into the barn and enveloped in the flames that turn him to ash.

He stands still for a moment in shock. He just killed someone. Sure, it wasn't someone he liked. It _could_ have been someone he liked. If Chase's ancestors weren't so wrapped up in power maybe Chase could have been their fifth _brother._

He doesn't think he needs another brother. He just really needs his sister.

* * *

Although Abby can't see, she can still feel and hear. She can hear all the pain that Chase is putting her brother through and her heart fills up with pain. If she could trade places with Caleb, she would. She would take his pain and make it hers if it were possible.

She can hear the sky roar and her stomach jolts with a pain so strong that, if she were awake, she would have doubled over.

She's always thought it odd when people say that they've _felt _someone die. Who can _feel _when someone dies? Abby realizes what they mean when the intense pain of losing her father fills her.

She knows. She just knows. She was always daddy's little girl.

The pain hurts her so badly and the fire is starting to get to her so much that she finally succumbs to sleep and hopes that Caleb forgives her for being such a bitch towards him.

"_What do you fear the most?" She asked Caleb. _

_Sixteen year old Caleb looked at his sister with a frown. "I don't know."_

"_Well, you've got to fear something." Abby informs. _

"_What do you fear?" He shoots back at her. _

_Abby bites her lip. "Death." She confesses. "I'm afraid of death." _

She never told her brother that it wasn't her death she feared so much as the death of those she loves.

* * *

The old Putnam Barn burns on as he walks out with Abby in his arms. Her body is covered with soot but she's still breathing.

He puts her on a wagon and prays to whoever is looking after them that she wake up.

Not even two minutes later, he can hear her groan. Her brown eyes lift open and she stares at him. He's staring down at her too.

He grabs her up and pulls her into a tight hug. The rain is pouring down but they don't mind.

Her body starts to shake and he knows that she's crying.

His vision starts to blur and he knows that he's crying too.

They just lost their father. Caleb just committed murder. They both almost died.

So, they cried. Abby's head resting on her big brother's shoulder and arms wrapped tight around each other.

Just like when they were kids.

* * *

The Fall Fest was long over but Reid, Tyler and Sarah were still in their clothes. They were in Reid and Tyler's dorm room. Sarah had her head rested against her hands. No one said anything. They didn't know what to say.

Tyler looked out the window and saw the dawn was approaching.

Reid's phone jerked the three teenagers out of their thoughts when it started to ring. He looked at the I.D. "It's Caleb." He told them.

"Hello?" He answered into the phone quickly. He stood up as did Tyler and Sarah.

"_Reid?"_ It wasn't Caleb. It was Abby. Her voice was rough. Like she was crying.

"Abby." He breathed. "Are you okay? Is Caleb okay? What happened?"

"_I'm fine. Caleb's fine. Chase is dead." _

"Chase is dead?" He couldn't stop the relief from leaking out of his voice. He saw Tyler and Sarah breathe in, relieved as well.

"_Caleb wants you all at the Colony House."_ Abby told him. He could hear her dry sobs from the phone and Reid felt something stab his stomach.

"Why? What happened? Abby, what happened?"

Tyler looked alert and he came to stand next to Reid.

"_Our dad is dead."_ She hung up on him.

"We need to get to the Colony House." Reid told them. He grabbed his jacket and Tyler's keys. "Their dad is dead."

"I thought that their dad can only die if he wills his power's to Caleb?" Sarah wonders, a little bit confused.

Tyler's heart felt heavy with pain. "That's what happened." He told Sarah softly. "Caleb and Abby survived because their father willed it."

Sarah didn't say anything else. What could she say to that?

* * *

As Caleb pulled away from the burnt barn and away from the firefighters and everyone else who was fussing over them, Abby called Reid. Like Caleb told her to do.

She hung up after she told him about her father. Fresh tears streaming down her face. Caleb held her hand, telling her that it was all going to be okay. She wiped her face with Aaron's jacket sleeve. _'Shit.'_ She thought. She would definitely clean this before she gave it back to him.

Caleb stared at her. "So, Aaron Abbot?" He asked in need of an explanation.

"He's not as bad as we make him out to be." Abby told him. "He saved my life."

Caleb knew that he would have to thank him later. They could see the Colony House come into view. He breathed in sharply and saw Abby do the same.

They saw their mother's car. Gorman was waiting in the front.

Abby ran out of the car and Caleb followed. He nodded at Gorman and told him that the others were coming before running up the stairs.

He heard his sister screech and cry and Caleb felt his heart twist.

His father was always pale. That was a given. But not _this_ pale. His eyes used to be a shade of brilliant blue but never white. They were glazed over and his skin was pasty. He wasn't breathing. He was dead.

His mother was weeping too.

He had _never_ seen his mother weep. At least not really.

He didn't even notice that he was shaking until he fell to his knees near his father's feet.

"I'm sorry." Caleb choked out to the dead body. "I'm sorry that you had to die for me."

* * *

Sarah had never seen a dead person before. She had never been great at comforting people when they were crying. She never really lost someone that meant a lot to her before. She lost her grandparents when she was two but she doesn't remember them.

She was blessed to not lose anyone else.

This was why she didn't know what to do when they got to the Colony House. She knew that Caleb would need comforting. She knew that it was her duty as a good girlfriend to be the comforter. She just didn't know how.

They made their way out of the car and Sarah winced when she heard the wails that belonged to Abby.

Sarah never knew that she was close to her father. She never spoke of him before.

She saw Tyler shoot up the stairs but Reid hesitated. He proceeded to walk slowly. Sarah stayed at the bottom.

She could feel eyes bore into the back of her head and she turned around to face Gorman. He was looking at her but said nothing.

She climbed up the stairs one by one.

She had met Mr. Danvers once. Yesterday. Or was it the day before? It could have been two days ago. She didn't know. The days were starting to blur together.

The sobbing got louder as she reached the top.

Reid and Tyler had Caleb in a tight embrace. Reid's eyes were trained on Abby's back though as her mother rocked her back and forth, trying to ease her sobs.

She took a step back as Caleb rose shakily and reached a hand to his sister.

Evelyn Danvers gestured to her daughter to look behind her and when Abby did, Sarah saw the brunette reach for her brother's hand.

A large lump was lodged in Sarah's throat as she watched the two Danvers siblings cling to each other. Caleb had ceased crying but his eyes were still closed.

Caleb never opened his eyes to look at Sarah.

She should have been more upset. She had the right to be more upset…didn't she? She probably didn't.

She figures that she was never really destined to be anything more than a friend. Maybe even a distant one.

She thinks that she's not made out for this. That maybe she's _not_ ready to actually commit. She thinks that it's a shitty time to be thinking this because her boyfriend just lost his father and her friend sounds like she's going to die from the lack of breathing, but she can't help it.

She knows that she'll take this secret to her grave though. It's the one thing she can give them.

Since, you know, she's not good at comforting or anything.

* * *

When Abby, Caleb and Evelyn Danvers arrived at their house, they were drained. Physically, emotionally and mentally drained.

Caleb was the first one to take a shower.

Evelyn walked into the sitting room and gathered all the liquor she had, in her arms and walked into the kitchen. She started to pour them down the drain. She heard her daughter follow and heard the glass of the other bottles meet the cool marble counter. She helped her. Together they watched as the amber liquid made its way down the drain.

"You know," Evelyn told her daughter in a quiet voice, "I've always hated liquor. Alcohol in general, I've always hated it. But then everything happened and here was my one escape. I don't know why I'm doing this. If anything this could help me become numb and _forget_ the fact that I am most likely the biggest hypocrite of a bitch to walk this earth."

"You're not." Her daughter's voice was raspy. "You are a good mother. You did what you could. Besides, coffee is better."

They smiled at each other before collapsing in each other's arms. They didn't cry. Evelyn thinks that they're all out of tears. They just held each other. Mother and daughter. Although Evelyn always knew that Abby was daddy's little girl.

Later, Evelyn would walk upstairs to her daughter's room and find it empty. Her feet guided her to her son's room and there she found them. On top of the blankets, arms wrapped around each other, sleeping. She walked to the hallway closet and grabbed a blanket. She walked back into the room and covered them with it. She kissed them both on the forehead and left them to their slumber.

She walked down the hall to her room. She paused in front of a door that was kept shut for years. Nobody stepped foot in it. Evelyn placed a hand against the door of the study and leaned her head against it.

A cool gust of wind burst through the hallway and Evelyn looked up, shocked from the sudden intrusion.

Across from her was her dead husband. He looked like he did when they first got married. His black hair was tousled. His blue eyes twinkling. A soft smile on his face. He was wrinkle free.

"Oh, William." Evelyn murmured.

"You did what you had to do. What _I_ would have done in your place." He told her softly. "You are a good mother. I always knew you would be. Take good care of them."

"Look after us." It was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

He was disappearing from her sight but she heard his low chuckle, "Every single second."

He disappeared completely and for the first time in a long time Evelyn Danvers saw light.

* * *

They slept through all of Saturday. When Abby woke up Sunday morning she heard Caleb talking in a low voice on his phone. "Will you meet me there?"

She couldn't recognize the other voice but thought that it sounded oddly feminine. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To meet someone. I'll be back." He kissed her forehead. "Get some more sleep."

"Is it Sarah?"

He paused. "Um…no. I'll explain everything later okay?"

"Okay." She trusted her brother.

She snuggled deeper into the pillows and fell back asleep. She didn't even want to think about going to school the next day.

* * *

They did end up going to school.

Abby was dressed in her uniform and rode with her brother to Spenser Academy. She had Aaron's jacket on her lap. It was cleaned and smelled of detergent.

Reid and Tyler were standing next to Tyler's Hummer, waiting. Sarah was standing off to the side. Abby turned to look at her brother. He still didn't tell her yet but she was patient. At least she was trying to be.

Pogue was standing next to Kate. Kate was staring apprehensively at the boys and Abby figured that she was finally let in on the secret.

Caleb parked the car and got out. Abby followed. She could feel the weight of the jacket in her hands and her eyes scanned the yard. School hadn't started yet and she was sure that he was out there somewhere.

She was right. He was walking slowly towards them, his hands in his pockets.

Abby broke away from the group and walked towards him. They met halfway. "Hey." She offered.

"Hey Danvers." Aaron replied. He lifted his head to look at her. "You doing okay? I mean, some freaky shit went down and one minute you were there and the next you weren't and I kind of thought you like…_died_ or something. Nobody let me in or anything."

Abby shrugged. "I think I'm getting there. To you know, being okay and stuff." She kicked the ground with her Mary Jane's. "Sorry about everything, Abbot." She handed him his jacket back. "Thanks for lending me this." She paused and bit her lip. "I just want to thank you, for you know…saving my life and everything."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm an asshole but not that big of an asshole to let you die."

She felt hands clamp down on her shoulders and she didn't have to turn around. She knew it was her brother.

Caleb cleared his throat. "I guess that thanks are in order. So, thank-you for helping and saving my sister, Aaron. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, Danvers. I didn't do it for you. I did it for her." Aaron said, pointing his head in Abby's direction. "Anyways, it's not like we're suddenly friends or anything, _Caleb_."

Caleb nodded. "Maybe not but still…thanks."

Abby glanced at her brother and then back at Aaron. "You and I are kind of friends though…right Aaron?"

Aaron nodded. "I guess you're pretty cool when you're not being a bitch."

"I guess you're pretty cool too when you're not being a complete asshole."

"People are looking." Aaron stated.

Abby shrugged. "Let them look." She stuck out her hand. "Truce?"

Aaron shook it. "Truce. But only with you. Because you know I've got a rep to protect. Can't go being friends with any _Sons_."

Reid scoffed from behind them. Tyler hushed him.

"Take care Abby." Aaron said before turning around and walking away.

"See you around Aaron."

* * *

They all stood around in one big circle.

"I can't believe you made a truce with Aaron Abbot of all people." Reid complained.

"Shut-up Reid." Caleb said. "He saved her. That's all that matters. Lay off him for a while okay?"

Reid scowled. Tyler nodded mutely.

The bell rang and they all looked at each other.

"So," Pogue started. "This is it."

"Never thought that school could be so scary." Kate commented.

Sarah didn't say anything she just stood next to Kate.

Taking a deep breath Caleb mustered up his new found powers and walked towards the school. His sister fell into step next to him. Pogue flanked his other side. Tyler walked next to Pogue and Reid was walking next to Abby.

Sarah and Kate were walking closely behind them, talking quietly.

The sun was shining and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue.

Looking towards the trees, Abby saw a silhouette of a shadow. A familiar one. His black hair was tousled. His blue eyes twinkling. A small smile gracing his face.

'_Daddy.'_ Abby thought.

'_Shh…it'll be all right. Daddy's here for you. I'm looking after you.' _

'_Caleb and mom too?'_

'_Every single second.'_

'_Do you think that you can let me on what Caleb is hiding then?'_

She could her father's familiar chuckle in her ear. _'Not a chance.'_

She smiled softly, still staring at the figure between the trees. _'I love you daddy.'_

'_I love you too. More than you can ever know._'

"Abby?" Caleb's voice shook her out of her thoughts. She could see worry lining his face.

She could see that Reid and Tyler were slapping each other. Kate and Sarah were chatting and Pogue was staring at Reid and Tyler bemused.

"Do you think that maybe dad's looking after us?" Abby asked him.

Caleb didn't hesitate on answering. "Yeah. I don't know how but I can just…_feel_ him, you know?"

Abby nodded smiling. "Yeah, I know."

Caleb looked around the school. Eyes stopping on his friends and continuing until he was staring at the trees and Abby _knew_ that he saw him. He turned to look at her, after a slight pause he said slowly, "I think we'll be okay."

"I think we'll be okay too."

"Come on," Tyler yelled to them, "we're going to be late!"

Chuckling, they both followed the array of students into the school.

Abby was sure that they were in for more surprises but she was certain that they'd get through them.

They are family after all.

* * *

_Um…wow. Okay. I'm done. That's it. Holy crap. I just…I think I'm speechless. I've re-wrote this a dozen times and I really hope that everyone likes it. It's probably corny and cheesy but I think it ended okay…right? Pleas don't hate me and please don't flame! _

_Okay, so I'm in the process of writing a new Covenant story but like I said, __**Sunshine-48**__ is going inactive. I will be setting up my new story under __**Goldsilver02**__. It's called __The Adventure__, so keep an eye out! It may be out in a few weeks though. Maybe sooner. It will kind of be a sequel to this but not really. It depends on you guys. It could work either way. Although, in order to get that small Caleb part there would have to be Abby in the next story. I think I could make it work. And I've already become attached to the main girl character. _

_Yes, Caleb and Sarah do break up but it's amicable. I swear. Awkward but amicable. _

_Hopefully you all will like that story as much as you liked this one. _

_God, I think I'm starting to cry. Just thank-you all so much for sticking with me on this. Thank you for all the ups and downs and just…I love you, I love you, I love you all so much! _

_Onto my reviewers:_

_Hockeygrl125__: Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoyed this last chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest! Thanks so much for your review and hope you enjoyed it! _

_Shaybay55__: Thank-you so much! I'm so happy that you gave it a chance! Aaron, I guess doesn't have that big of a part but I just felt bad for him getting reamed on so much in the movie that I decided to make him more humane! But thank you so much for the review and hope that you enjoyed this last chapter! Thanks so much!_

_Xxkpxx__: Thank you so much! I'm going to go ahead with the new Covenant story and hopefully you'll like it as much as you liked this one! Thanks so much for the review and hope you enjoyed this last chapter!_

_Musik Drache__: Thanks! Yeah, Abby kind of grew on me! I'm really happy that you liked her! Thanks so much for the review and I hope that you enjoyed it!_

_Ally0212__: See, I felt bad for him too but I guess my muse didn't want them to be together so much as just be friends. I can see them as friends. Plus, it'll annoy Reid! Hehehe. I'm sorry if this disappointed you but he still got the girl! Kind of. Not really but friendship is more important though! Lol. Thank you so much for the review and I hope that you enjoyed it!_

_It's been trip guys! I'm sorry if I forgot anyone! Thank you all so so so so much! I really hope you all stay tuned for __The Adventure__! It's kind of different but I hope that it will work! _

_For those of you who read but didn't review, I love you just as much. Thank you all so much who stuck with this story even with my crazy hiatus! _

_Signing off for the last time_

_Books (Sunshine-48)_

_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes and you can find me at **Goldsilver02**, I haven't completely disappeared! _


End file.
